Sacrifice
by The Wanlorn
Summary: Completed! I changed it to PG-13 for vulgar language in Chpt. 10. It's a story about Jander Sunstar cuz there aren't any out there and it stinks. R/R, please!
1. Prologue

(A/N: There is NOTHING about Jander anywhere that I can find, so I decided to write one of the ones that has been running through my head lately.  Here it is.)

Disclaimer:  I don't own Jander.  He belongs to the brilliant Christie Golden.  Lathander belongs to TSR, ummm.  I think the rest are mine.

****

**Prologue**

            Jander Sunstar left the little town under the cloak of night.  The elven vampire slipped away softly.  He regretted leaving his friends, but staying in one place for too long was risky.  Although he fought evil instead of joining it, nobody ever understood.

            Well, almost nobody, Jander though with a grin.  He fingered the necklace his friend Eckerd had given him.  Eckerd had found out Jander's secret, but instead of shunning him or trying to impale him on a stake, the powerful mage had crafted Jander a necklace that allowed him to go out under the light of the sun once more.  To Jander, who had once been a priest of Lathander, this was almost as precious as the friendship Eckerd had showed him.

            Jander cast one more glance over his shoulder, and then moved off into the night.

*  *  *  *  *

  
            About a month later, Jander came upon a town he thought he could live in for a while.  He passed through the gates, into his new home.


	2. Chapter One: Discovery, Flight, and Acce...

**Chapter One**

            "Ok, kids, class is over.  Time to go."  Pa'das handed her baby to Jander.  The little one loved to be held by him.  He was almost like a father to her.

            When Jander had come to the town 5 months ago, he hadn't realized what a great friend he would find there.  He had met Pa'das only a couple weeks after he arrived.  They had fast become friends, and Pa'das brought him to be an assistant teacher at the little one-room schoolhouse.  Mostly, he watched little Korrieana and helped the students when they needed it.  Korrieana giggled and smiled happily, playing with Jander's necklace.

            "She loves that necklace," he remarked to Pa'das.

            She grinned and told him, "What do you expect?  It's such a pretty thing, more fit for a woman!"  She was always ribbing him about his necklace.

            The door burst open and in trouped a group of burly men, glaring at Jander.

            "May I help you?" Pa'das asked, moving for where she kept her bow.  She could sense that the men were going to be trouble.

            "That one," the man speaking pointed to Jander, "is a dirty vampire.  We come to get rid o' him."

            "Put down the babe," one of them snarled.

            Jander gently disentangled Korrieana's plump little fingers from his necklace, and placed her on the floor.  She started to wail, knowing something was up, and stretched her arms out to Jander.  Pa'das moved in and picked her up, shushing her.  She tried to catch Jander's eye to see if it was true, but he wouldn't look at her. That gave her the answer.

            Jander held out his hands in front of him.  "Please, I mean no harm.  I will leave."  He couldn't look at Pa'das, couldn't stand to see the look of fear and loathing that was surely on her face.  He loved her, although he would not admit it to himself.

            "I'm not thinkin' yer getting' anywhere," the apparent leader of the group snarled.  He jumped at Jander with a stake in his hand.  Jander, as quick on his feet as ever, dashed for the window and leaped out, landing lightly on the ground and running away.

            He passed the border of the woods, the damning bloody tears rolling down his face.  It hurt more, each time he was rejected from a town, and hunted by his apparent friends.  He was sure these would come hunting, also.

            Back in the schoolhouse, the men ran out after Jander.  Pa'das just stared after them.  She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.  Too many people judged others on what they were, not who.  She closed up the schoolhouse and went home to pack.  She would be leaving as soon as possible to follow Jander.

*  *  *  *  *

            Pa'das stopped at Jander's house on the way out of town.  She carried a pack on her back, her bow and quiver, and Korrieana in a pouch.  She left a note for Jander in the secret place they had, a loose stone in the wall.  Inside his house, she grabbed his weapons and tools.  He loved to carve, and made beautiful pieces.  She figured he would want his stuff.

            She left the town, and no one stopped her to see where she was going.  Pa'das had only been in town for a week before Jander came.  She hadn't made any friends other than him.  Pa'das was a wanderer.  Having friends only made it harder to leave them behind.  Pa'das loved Jander, but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her.  His friendship was too precious to her to destroy like that.

*  *  *  *  *

            Jander easily lost his pursuers.  They weren't all that adept at tracking, and made far too much noise.  Besides, almost no one could follow a vampire when he didn't want to be found.

            Jander collapsed by the side of a tree.  Night was falling, and he was starving, but he didn't want to hunt just et.  Jander's sharp ears picked up a low growl in the nearby clearing and then the giggle of a baby.

*  *  *  *  *

            Pa'das and Korrieana traveled all day.  Pa'das had no clue where Jander had gone, so they just wandered aimlessly through the forest.  Not so aimlessly, though.  Pa'das had always been able to somehow sense when Jander was near, and she followed that sense now.

            Finally, night was falling.  Pa'das found a nice clearing, and decided to make camp there.  She called her animal friends, knowing they would watch over Korrieana, and herself.  The animals were better sentries than she could ever hope for.

            _Rest easy, Soorefina (soo re fee na), the huge panther that followed her everywhere said.  __I will keep Korrieana safe, and watch over you._

_            I know you will, Pa'das told her.  __Thank you, my friend._

            Pa'das lay down on her bed roll, the fire blazing in front of her.  She knew that Soorefina would make sure Korrieana didn't get too close to the flames or wander off, and cover her when she slept.

            Soorefina felt the precence of some evil in the woods, close by.  She let out a low, feral growl, moving in front of Korrieana to protect her.  Korrieana looked to where Soorefina was growling at, and giggled.  She knew it was only Jander.  The little girl tried to roll over to where she knew he was, for she was only six months old and couldn't crawl yet, but Soorefina blocked her way.

            Pa'das jumped up with a start at Korrieana's giggle.  She looked to where both Korrieana and Soorefina were staring, and knew that it must be Jander.

            "Jander?" she called.  "I know it's you.  Come out.  Please."  She waited, hoping he would appear, but he didn't.  "C'mon.  Please?"  She waited some more, but he didn't appear.  "OK, but your stuff, at least as much of it as I could grab, is in my pack.  Come and get it at some point.  I know you can hear me."

            She waited once more, hoping Jander would step into the clearing.  When he didn't, she rolled over to go back to sleep.  Before doing so, she gave Soorefina a warning.

            _Let him come and get his stuff if he wants.  He won't hurt us.  Leave him alone, understand?_

_            You're crazy, Soorefina told her, __but OK.  If you wish._

_            Thanks Soorie.  Pa'das went to sleep._

*  *  *  *  *

            Jander froze when he heard Pa'das' voice.  He had been moving to leave quickly, before she woke up.  Unfortunately, he hadn't moved fast enough.  He entertained thoughts of going into the clearing, but knew that he couldn't.  Still, her voice stopped him.  When she said that she had his things, Jander decided to wait until both her and Korrieana were asleep, and then sneak in and take them.

            Their fire burned low, and Korrieana finally slept.  Jander silently crept over to Pa'das' pack.  Just before he got to it, Pa'das woke up.  She lept to her feat with a gasp, sword in hand.  As soon as she saw who it was, she let out a sigh of relief.

            "Thank the goddess it's only you," she said, and replaced her sword in its scabbard.

            "'Only' me?"  Jander asked incredulously.

            "Sure.  You could have been bandits or something like that, but you're just you."

            Korrieana woke up, and saw Jander.  She grinned and reached up for him to pick her up.  He didn't move, almost as if he were frozen.  Korrieana's sweet little face began to pucker up.

            "She's going to start wailing if you don't pick her up," Pa'das remarked.

            "And you'd let a vampire," he spit out the word viciously, "touch your child?"

            "You could have killed either one of us at least a million times these past months," she stated matter-of-factly, "yet you did not.  Why should I, or Korrieana, fear you now?"

            Jander just stared at her.  Korrieana let out a whimper, and he moved to pick her up.  A huge black panther burst out of the bushes, and between him and Korrieana.

            "Soorefina," Pa'das said sharply, "stop it!"

            _You can not-_

_            I can, Pa'das interrupted her.  __There is no threat from this one._

_            Soorefina backed away, still lowly growling.  Korrieana started to wail, but Jander scooped her up before she could get really started.  She quieted right away and began playing with his necklace._

            "What-" Jander asked, at a lost as to what had just occurred.

            "She's Soorefina, my guardian, I guess you could call her.  She trusts nothing and no one around me and Korrieana.  I'm sorry, I should have though of that."

            "I am glad to see that you have such a loyal companion," Jander told her.  "But, why are you out here?  Especially with Korrieana.  They can not have thrown you out for associating with me?"  He was deeply troubled that he might have brought harm to his dearest friend.

            "No," she laughed.  "I am a wanderer.  Korrieana was born on the road, and knows how to live on it.  I think she enjoys it.  Also, I can not live in a town where they so obviously judge people by what they are, not who they are.  It may be human nature, but I could not live in a place where it has been demonstrated, without a doubt.  I left because the whole town knows that you are not evil.  They are fools to be so blinded by fear….  Plus, I know how it feels, sort of. "

            Jander merely raised his eyebrow.  "Oh?"  he said.

            "Please, a witch with a bastard child?"  Pa'das bit her lips, realizing she had said to much.  Too many people had turned from her when they found what she could do.

            "What do you mean?"  Pa'das' tone had brought him from his depths of self pity.  That, and holding the giggling bundle of fun named Korrieana in his arms.

            "That's not a normal necklace, is it?"  Pa'das quickly changed the subject.

            "No, it's not.  It allows me to go out into the sun.  You're not getting out that easily.  Now, what do you mean?  You said your husband was dead.  And as far as I'm seeing, you're no witch."  Korrieana had fallen asleep in Jander's arms, so he put her into her bed.

            Pa'das knew that there was no getting out of answering his question.  She trusted the elf, and opened her big mouth.  But, perhaps he would understand.  Hopefully, he would understand.

            "I never had a husband.  Korrieana's father, if that he could be called, was one of my friends.  What a fool I was to buy that.  And as to being a witch, I can talk to animals.  That little talent had gotten me thrown out of many a town."  She looked at Jander as if daring him to mock her.

            "It seems we both carry around our own devils," Jander remarked quietly.

            Pa'das rushed over and gave Jander a huge hug.  Surprised at first, he stiffened, but soon wrapped his arms around her.  Their understanding of each other solidified their friendship, even more.  They offered comfort to each other through that embrace.

            "Come with me," Pa'das said.  "I don't know where I'm going, and I doubt you know where you're going, but at least we can travel together."

            Jander drew back.  "I don't know," he said, worried about what people would do to Pa'das if they found he was a vampire and she knew.

            "Please," she begged, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.  She knew he could never resist that look.

            "All right," he said, and smiled, for what seemed to be the first time in ages.  It felt good to be traveling with someone who knew his secret. 

            _You must be kidding, Soorefina said to Pa'das, thoroughly disgusted with this turn of events.  She stalked off, but didn't go far, not really trusting the elf._


	3. Chapter Two: Old Foes

**Chapter Two**

            Jander and Pa'das traveled together for a week.  Jander could not deny that he enjoyed her company.  He had been lucky to find one friend like Eckerd, and now he had another.  

"What are you thinking about?" Pa'das asked him.

He smiled at her and took Korrieana.  Pa'das was right, Korrieana did enjoy being on the road much more than living in the town.  In the town, she hardly ever cried.  On the road, under the sky, she literally never cried.

"How lucky I am to have friends like you," he answered her.

She threw a quick glance at him at the plural, but said nothing.  He saw the look and answered her unasked question.

"The town before Makam, one of my friends found out.  Instead of turning away, he made me this necklace."  Jander smiled down at the necklace in Korrieana's plump hand.

"Wha-" Pa'das stopped abruptly.

"What happened?  Nothing.  As far as I know, he's still alive."

"Then why did you leave?" Pa'das asked, shocked.

"It's too dangerous to stay in one place too long.  Usually, I only stay for two months or so.  I stayed far too long in Makam, and you saw the consequences."  He grimaced at the memory.  Each time her was so brutally thrown out of somewhere, it hurt a little more.

Pa'das saw that on his face, and placed her hand on his arm.  She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped short by a warning from Soorefina.

_Someone's coming your way.  It's Sarrasor!  Run away, hurry!_

Pa'das paled.  "Soorefina says Sarrasor's coming.  We have to get out of here."  She looked at Jander with a panicked look on her face.

"Who?" Jander asked, totally confused.

"Sarrasor.  Korrieana's father.  We won't be able to hear him until he's-" a branch snapped "-close."  She composed her features quickly and turned to face the sound.  A tall, dark man stepped into view.

"Ah yes," he said, "the people of Makam said you would probably be in the company of an elven vampire.  And you're allowing it to hold my child?" he asked incredulously.

"She is _not your child," Pa'das said in barely masked fury.  Korrieana clutched Jander's shirt and buried her face into his shoulder._

"Spawned of my seed," Sarrasor said.  "Give her to me.  You are obviously not a good mother," he shot at Pa'das, stepping forward, "to trust such a thing with my baby."

"She is _not your child," Pa'das snarled again.  "And Jander is more of a father to her than you could ever be."_

"A vampire?" Sarrasor sneered disgustedly, stepping forward once more.

Jander stepped back as Sarrasor stepped forward.  Korrieana tried to burrow into Jander's shoulder.  Animals suddenly appeared out of the forest, mostly huge cats and wolves.  All extremely dangerous.

"The little witch brings her pathetic animal friends to protect her."  Sarrasor's voice dripped with sarcasm, but both Pa'das and Jander noticed he stopped moving forward.

"Begone from here," Jander said.  Sarrasor could hear the threat in the vampire's voice.  He faded back into the forest.

"I'll be back," he told them, before disappearing from sight altogether.

_I'll follow him, Soorefina told Pa'das, and she, too, disappeared into the forest._

Pa'das started to tremble.  She tried to hide it, but Jander saw anyway.  He wondered what Sarrasor could have done to have left such a mark on such a brave woman, but he didn't ask.  He pulled her into a tight, one-armed hug - Korrieana was still in the other arm.  Pa'das buried her face in Jander's shoulder.  Silent tears coursed down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.  She shook violently - Sarrasor terrified her more than she would ever admit.  Jander held onto her tightly, offering silent support and comfort.

Pa'das brought herself under control.  She stayed in Jander's arms for a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her, but then she moved away.

"Sorry," she muttered, wiping an arm across her face.  Korrieana reached out for her mother, and Pa'das took her.

"For what?" Jander asked, sincerely confused.

"I don't know," she admitted, grinning.  "I suppose I owe you an explanation for that."

"No, you don't," he protested.  He did not want her speaking of something that would trouble her so.

"Oh, but I do," she told him.  "Let's start walking.  Soorefina is following him, but I don't want to be around if he come back."  The two friends moved out, picking their way through the forest.  Pa'das told Jander the story of her and Sarrasor.

"He was a friend at first.  I met him wandering the woods.  He said he loved animals as much as I did.  We became partners - I was a wanderer, even then.  It was somehow more comforting to know that there was someone to watch my back in a fight, or to stand guard at night, no matter how unneeded it was.

"He found me talking to the animals one night, and asked me about it.  I admitted what I could do.  He pretended to accept me, acting the part of a true friend.  I was totally taken in by his act.

"Slowly, our relationship escalated into what I thought was love.  For him, it was merely the payoff for his pretended friendship all those years.  After Korrieana arrived, he got…abusive.  Very abusive.  Finally, I screwed up enough courage, took Korrieana, and left.  We made it to the next town and kept on moving."

Pa'das finally stopped talking.  She had not revealed much, but enough to shock Jander.  He silently vowed to himself that if ever he should see Sarrasor again, he would extract revenge for the way he treated Pa'das.  Jander did not know why he felt so vehemently about this, but he did.  They walked in shared silence for a while, both receiving comfort from the other's presence.  Korrieana was asleep in the sling around Pa'das' neck.

"He taught me almost everything I know about fighting," Pa'das said suddenly.  "He's almost my equal," she said, not bragging, merely stating a fact.

"I have never seen you fight," Jander said, "so I can not judge how bad that is.  But, judging from the look on your face, I'd say that forebodes almost doom for us all."

"Aye, he's that good."

*  *  *  *  *

When Pa'das finally decided they were far enough away - when she stopped looking over her shoulder - it was full dark.  They continued on for a bit, but as soon as Jander saw a likely place, he made her stop.

"You need rest," he said to her protests.  "Don't worry, nothing's going to get past me."  He did not really expect her to listen to him.  After all, who would trust a vampire?  But, she smiled her thanks and lay down with Korrieana at her side. 

"I'll try to sleep," she told him, and closed her eyes, promptly falling into an exhausted slumber.

Jander stood looking down at her for a few moments.  Lines of worry still creased her beautiful face.  His heart warmed at the fact that she trusted him, a vampire, the embodiment of evil, so completely.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, and moved to build a fire.  The night would be cold.  Although it would not affect him, it certainly would Pa'das and Korrieana.  As he got the flames blazing, Soorefina stalked into the clearing.  She lay down next to the blaze, watching Jander.

"He is gone far from here?" Jander asked rhetorically, not expecting the panther to answer.

To his surprise, she nodded her head up and down.

"Did that mean yes?" he asked, incredulously.

Soorefina just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"OK, don't look at me like that.  It's not like I expected you to answer."  Jander liked Soorefina, although she undeniably did not like him.  This was starting to change, though.  Just a few days ago, the cat would not have even come that close to him, unless he was openly threatening Pa'das or Korrieana.  Now, she sat right across the flames from him, still gazing at him as though he were the biggest fool in the world.

Jander settled down to wait out the long night, his only companion a panther who thought him an idiot.

*  *  *  *  *

The next morning, Pa'das woke up to the sound of meat sizzling over a fire.

"Wha-" she asked sleepily.

"Shish-ke-bob," Jander said.  "Meat on a stick.  It's only squirrel meat, but…."

"Smells good."  She got up and came over by the fire, leaving Korrieana asleep in the bedroll.

"Mmmm," she said after tasting it.  "This is really good!"

Soorefina waltzed into their camp, licking her chops.  She glanced at Jander.

_He is an idiot, she told Pa'das._

Pa'das, too, glanced at Jander, and burst out laughing.

"Soorie!" she scolded out loud, "that's not nice!"  _Why, she asked silently._

_He doesn't have the wits to recognize a nod when he sees one._

This started Pa'das laughing again.

"I'm assuming you're laughing at me," Jander said in mock anger.  He grinned to let her know he wasn't really angry.  He was glad to see her laughing again, even at his expense.  It was too strange fleeing through the trees in silence.

"Never saw a cat nod before," Pa'das giggled, "have you?"

He grinned.  "It's not _that funny!"_

"It is if you had seen your face."  Pa'das saw his confused look.  "Telepathy," she tapped her head.  "Comes in hand when you need a good laugh."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"There's a town about half a day's walk from here," Pa'das said suddenly.  "Do you want to stop there for a while?"

Jander readily agreed.  He picked up Korrieana, and Pa'das grabbed their stuff.  They set out for the next town.


	4. Chapter Three: Tika

**Chapter Three**

As soon as Jander saw the town, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can't go in there," he said.  "That's Tika, where Eckerd lives.  But you go."  He took her stuff and handed her Korrieana.  "I'll wait out here for you. Doesn't matter how long you stay, just don't mention anythign about me."  He gave her a gentle shove toward the town.

She kept moving, but glanced back at him often.  He just stood there, right inside the trees, watching Pa'das until she went through the town gates.  Then he turned around and went to find a campsite.

*  *  *  *  *

            Pa'das walked into the Nogard Inn.  She was torn between wanting to go back with Jander and keep moving onto the next town, and staying in Tika for a few days.  She didn't want Jander to feel guilty, as she knew he would if she came right back out, so she decided to stay for a few days.

            "I need a room for a few days," she told the bartender.

            "Hey, Eckerd!" he yelled to a tall, dark, handsome man in the corner.

            The man - Eckerd - unfolded his legs and walked over.  Up close, he was even taller.  At least 6'5".

            "Need I remind you I do not work here?" he asked the bartender with an easy grin.

            "You know the place as good as I.  Move your lazy ass and show this lass to a room."  The bartender grinned back at Eckerd.

            "Please, follow me," Eckerd said to Pa'das, bowing low.  He led her up a flight of stairs.  "Here you are, here's a key, pay before you leave town, and I don't mean to be abrupt, but I must get back to what I was doing before."  He left her in front of a door and went back downstairs.

            _So, Pa'das though, __that was Eckerd.  She found him strange, but with an undeniable charm.  She opened the door and walked into the room.  It was nice enough, the best thing being it had a heated bath.  Baths were the only thing she missed on the road, although, cold streams were very refreshing._

*  *  *  *  *

            Out in the forest, Jander finally found a clearing close to town.  Soorefina came and joined him.

            "Hello cat," he said.  She growled at him, and he quickly amended it, "I mean, Soorefina."

            Jander settled down to wait for Pa'das to come back.

*  *  *  *  *

            The next day, Jander found some fallen tree limbs perfect for carving.  He hadn't done any since leaving Tika, but the skill came right back to him.

            That night, Jander built up a fire so he could see enough to carve more.  A dancing elf was quickly taking shape, and he wanted to finish it before sleeping.

            Soorefina came and sat next to him, regarding what he was carving curiously.  He let her see it more clearly, and then went back to carving.

            The fire burned low before Jander was finished carving the piece.  Amazingly, Soorefina was still sitting next to him.  He put down his knife, and dared to reach over and scratch her ears.  She leaned into his hand and started purring.  Jander smiled; he had even found acceptance with the aloof Soorefina.

            Jander went to sleep with a smile curved across his face.

*  *  *  *  *

            Pa'das stayed in the town for only three days.  In those three days, Jander got multiple carvings done.  When Pa'das found him, he gave her the one of the dancing elf and asked her if she would mind going back and trying to sell it for him.  She didn't mind, so he gave her one more, a sleek carving of Soorefina.

            "Wow," she breather.  "I didn't know you could carve.  These look like they'll come alive in my hands.  Are you sure you want to sell this?"  She held up the panther.  "It's beautiful."

            "Do you want? Keep it if you wish.  I can make much better ones."

            "Thanks," she said, totally blown away by his skill.  She headed back into Tika to try and sell the elf.

            Eckerd saw her carrying the elf carving, and recognized it as one of Jander's.  He stopped Pa'das and asked to see it.  A closer examination confirmed his suspicions - it was indeed one of Jander's carvings.

            "Where'd you get this?"  he asked.  "Do you know a Jander Sunstar?"

            Pa'das showed no reaction.  "I bought it from a street vendor in another town, and no, I've never heard of him."

            Eckerd didn't believe her, but didn't press the point.  He bought the carving, thinking it would aid him in the scrying spell, which he was going to use to find Jander, he had been studying.  He would search the forest later, to see if he could find any trace of his best friend.


	5. Chapter Four: Old Friends

(A/N:  In writing my other fanfics, most notably "Drow", I have come to realize just how much I like hearing from the people who read my stories.  So, I want at least three more reviews before I post up the next chapter.  And, for once - all you people who read "Drow" know what I mean - I actually HAVE the next chapter written.  So, R/R, please!)

**Chapter Four**

            Pa'das gave Jander the coins, and he thanked her.  They started moving again, with Soorefina at Jander's side.

            "She likes you," Pa'das said aloud.  _What brought on the change of heart? she asked the panther silently._

            _I can change my opinions, she replied crossly.  __Do you have a problem with that?_

_            Of course not.  I was just curious.  You almost never change your opinions, and you've been harping to me for weeks about how he would be nothing but trouble._

_            There's a first time for everything. She bumped against Jander's legs, and he dropped a hand down to scratch her head.  __But don't worry.  You're still my favorite._

_            I'm glad to hear that.  I was beginning to think you'd ditched me._

_            Jander was holding Korrieana, so Soorefina was free to pounce on Pa'das and drive her to the ground.  The two of them, rolled all over the forest floor in a mock fight as Jander looked on, grinning._

            When the two had ended their wrestling match, with Pa'das pinned beneath Soorefina, it was time for lunch.  They usually didn't stop, but today they decided to.  Jander said he'd make some more squirrel shish-ke-bob, and took Soorefina out to find some squirrels.  Pa'das heard him teasingly scolding her as they walked away.

            "You better hope you didn't scare away all the squirrels with that ruckus you made back there.  We might have to try some panther shish-ke-bob, instead."

            The cat snapped playfully at him as they faded from view.  Pa'das was glad Jander had found another friend in Soorefina.  She sublimated her feelings of jealousy - Soorefina was now spending more time with Jander than Pa'das - because she knew Jander needed all the friends he could get.

            When the two came back, Soorefina came immediately to sit beside Pa'das.  This made her feel a whole lot better.  Since she had already started a fire, Jander began roasting the meat right away.  When it was done, Pa'das took it and chowed down on it.

            "Squirrel here tastes better than squirrel in Makam," she mumbled through a mouthful of hot meat.

            Jander fed tiny bits to Korrieana.  Both of them were totally oblivious to their surroundings, and jumped when Soorefina growled.

            Pa'das dropped her empty stick to the ground and moved her bow within easy reach.  If the thing weren't a threat, they wouldn't look threatening.  If it _was a threat, Pa'das would have her bow in an instant, and Jander - well, Jander was Jander.  Soorefina guarded Korrieana.  That was the drill every time Pa'das and Korrieana were on the road.  Jander was an added bonus._

            To Jander's surprise, it was Eckerd who walked into the clearing.  

"Eckerd!?" he gasped, shocked.

"Jander!?" Eckerd also exclaimed.  Eckerd was no less surprised than Jander.  He had been out looking for a particular spell component, not searching for Jander.

            They embraced each other warmly, like two long-lost brothers.

            "When you left in the middle of the night," Eckerd said, "I though that was the last I would see of you forever."

            "That's kind of what I planned to have," Jander admitted, abashed.

            A look of hurt flashed on Eckerd's face, but was gone in an instant.  "Why?" he asked.  "I mean, without even telling me?  Did I do something to offend you?  Whatever it is, I'm sorry."  The look on Eckerd's face was of sincere concern.  It touched Jander deeply.

            "No, no," Jander was quick to assure Eckerd.  "You have never done anything at all to offend me, except by being too damn curious for your own good."  They shared a quick grin, but Eckerd's faded quickly.

            "Then why?" he asked.  "I mean…" he drifted off.

            "Why when it was going so good?"  Eckerd nodded.  "Staying in one place too long is dangerous, both for me and the people around me.  And it's always easier to just leave instead of trying to explain."  Jander grinned ruefully at Eckerd.  "And if I didn't tell you, you could truthfully answer any questions with a simple 'I don't know'.  I'm truly sorry I did not tell you.  Please, forgive me."

            "No problem," Eckerd said and socked Jander on the shoulder.  "I get your reasoning and it makes sense to me."

            Jander lightly shoved him.  "I knew it would."

            "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with that," Eckerd growled in mock anger.  He hit Jander with a flying tackle, and Jander obliging fell to the ground.  They wrestled, Jander tempering his strength to match Eckerd's.  After a few minutes, Eckerd was sitting on Jander's chest.

            "Just like old times, eh?" he said to Jander.

            "Yep," he responded, grinning, "now get off me."

            Eckerd got up and gave Jander a hand up.

            "Just like old times," he repeated, a bit wistfully.

            Then, for the first time, he noticed Pa'das.  "Who's your lovely companion?" he asked Jander, then said to Pa'das, "I've met you twice, and have yet to learn your name."

            "Pa'das, Eckerd.  Eckerd, Pa'das."  Jander obligingly introduced them to each other.

            Eckerd bowed low and kissed her hand.  "A pleasure to meet you."

            Jander continued with the introductions.  "This is Soorefina, and this," he picked up Korrieana, "is Korrieana."

            "Pleased to meet you," Eckerd bowed to Soorefina.  Hey cutie," he said to Korrieana.  She stared at him with huge blue eyes.  He made colored sparks fly from his fingers, making her giggle and laugh.  As with everyone he met, Eckerd won Korrieana over within a few moments.  Soorefina even seemed to be able to at least stand him, at least, she didn't snarl at him - only ignored him.

            "Just like old times," Eckerd whispered sadly, almost silently.  Jander's sharp elven ears, sharpened even further by being a vampire, picked up the whisper.  

"You're leaving, aren't you?"  Eckerd tried to mask the sadness in his voice.  He and Jander were like twin brothers.  In Tika, one was never seen without the other.  It had hurt Eckerd when Jander left.  It felt like a major part of him was missing.  People only make friends like that once in their life, Eckerd knew.  Although Jander left for a good reason, it still hurt deeply.

Jander took saw this all in a glance, and felt deeply ashamed of himself.  He had left to ensure Eckerd's safety, and in doing so had pained Eckerd more than he could ever have thought.  If Jander could have taken it all back, could have prevented Eckerd any pain, he would have.  Eckerd was his first true friend in a long time, and certainly his closest throughout his entire long life.  He vowed tom himself to make it up to Eckerd in any way possible.

"Do you want to come with us?" he asked Eckerd, already knowing the answer.  He prayed Pa'das wouldn't get mad at him for inviting Eckerd along without asking her first.  A quick glance her way told him she didn't mind, and probably saw the same things he did.

A grin lit up Eckerd's face.  "Sure!" he quickly agreed.

Jander laughed at his enthusiasm.  "And I bet you already have a bag packed with all the stuff you need to bring along."

"You know me," Eckerd grinned again.  "I just need to throw in a few spell books.  I'll be right back."  He looked as though he didn't want to let Jander out of his sight, and if he did, he would disappear again.  But, he couldn't pass up the chance to go along, and quickly put those thoughts aside.

"Eckerd," Jander called as he was leaving the clearing, "why were you wandering around the woods?"  It struck Jander as extremely fortuitous that Eckerd had so suddenly came upon them right as they were leaving.

"I've been looking for months for some _tralize_," he glanced down at a patch of it by his foot.

"A scrying spell?"  Jander was confused for a moment, but then it dawned on him why Eckerd would be using a scrying spell.

"Ironic that I find the last ingredient when I finally don't need the spell."  Eckerd disappeared from view, running as fast as he could to grab his things.

"Make yourself comfortable," Jander told Pa'das when Eckerd was gone.  "We'll be lucky to see him by noontime tomorrow."  He looked over to her, and saw that she was about to berate him for inviting Eckerd without asking her.  "Don't you dare start in on me.  Did you see his face?"

Pa'das grinned in apology at him.  "Yeah, I did.  It still would have been nice if you asked first, but you did right in asking."

"And undoubtedly if I hadn't you would be chewing me out right now for that, right?"

"Of course!"  She sobered up.  "He cares for you deeply.  You should have at least told him the first time."

"I know."  Pa'das saw that he was sincerely ashamed of himself.  "If I could go back in time and change it, I would.  But I can't, so I'm going to do everything possible to make it up to him."

"How could you have left?  I mean, after seeing you two together…" she drifted off.  It truly confused her for he seemed to have had it made.

Jander sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  "I feared for his safety."  He paused and a shadow crossed his face as he remembered Rhynn.  Luckily, she had gotten away.  Others might not be so lucky.  "If anyone ever found out he knew…it wouldn't be pretty.  So, I shoved him to the back of my mind and tried not to think of him.  I knew that the first time he came up in my thoughts, I would want to run right back here, and I couldn't do that."  Jander remembered the almost daily struggle it was to not come back.

"It makes sense now.  Thank for telling me."  Although they had known each other for less than a year, Jander and Pa'das had established almost the same relationship as Jander and Eckerd, just not quite as deep.  They could share almost everything with each other, and trust the other to understand.

  



	6. Chapter Five: She's Got Magic

(A/N: Okay, here's the deal.  I have the end of the story written.  Don't worry, there are still quite a few chapters to come (I hope:-D), but I came up with the perfect ending.  Now, do you want me to post it so those people who, like me, like to know how a story ends before they read it can see?   Tell me in reviews of something, 'kay?)

Disclaimer: The idea of wild magic belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce.  But, I've probably totally changed it in my story, so it's really mine.

**Chapter Five**

****

Eckerd didn't come back until dusk of the next day.  Jander and Pa'das sat around a fire.  Jander was roasting squirrel shish-ke-bob again.  When he saw Eckerd, he grinned.

"Only had to pack a few things?" He motioned for Eckerd to sit down.

Eckerd grinned sheepishly.  "It took longer than I thought.  My bag was lost and I had to find it."

"Ah, of course, the bag," Jander said gravely, but with laughter in his eyes.  "And then you couldn't decide what to bring or leave."

Pa'das was completely lost.  She had no idea why a bag was so important.  They could be bought almost anywhere for real cheap.  Jander noted her confusion.

"It's an extra-dimensional bag," he explained, handing over the shish-ke-bob.  "Do you want any?" he asked Eckerd, but Eckerd shook his head.

Pa'das nodded with a grin.  "How could you lose something as useful as that?"

Jander laughed and answered before Eckerd could.  "The real question," he said with a grin thrown towards Eckerd, "is how could he have found it again after losing it?  Going into Eckerd's tower is like going into a bottomless pit.  If you lose something in that mess, you'll never find it again."

"Hey!" Eckerd protested, laughing.  "At least I know where everything is!"

Jander snorted at that statement.  He didn't believe it for an instant, even though it was a claim Eckerd made frequently.  There were probably millions of things in Eckerd's tower that he had forgotten were there.  Jander wouldn't have been surprised if there were the skeletons of a couple of guests Eckerd had forgotten about who got lost trying to find there way out.  In fact, Jander could picture the old bones in some forgotten corner, the skin already rotted away, and only the last tattered vestiges of clothing hanging off the white bone.  Cobwebs spun from the surface of the bones hung all around the.  Jander quickly banished the thoughts from his head with a shudder.  He would have given himself nightmares - if vampires could dream.

"Was it hard to find someone to look after your tower?" he asked.

Eckerd grinned a huge grin and reached into his pack.  He pulled out a three-foot long replica of his tower - at least, Jander thought it was a replica.  It was perfect down to every tiny detail.  Eckerd loved the idea of the scary, evil tower of an evil sorcerer, and built his tower to match the idea.  He had even fashioned a spell to keep the spooky clouds circling the tips of the tower with flashes of lightning lighting up the bottom.  Of course, everyone who knew Eckerd also knew that it was merely a façade, because he liked the image it gave.  Eckerd was probably the farthest from evil a person could possibly get.  The model in his hands was a perfect replica of his tower and the surrounding grounds.  Both Jander and Pa'das wondered who had done it for him.  They soon got their answer.

"I figured out how to shrink it.  This is my tower with everything in it.  With just a word and a few gestures, it will be back to life-sized."  Jander and Pa'das could plainly see that Eckerd was proud of his accomplishment.  And he had every reason to be.  If what he said was true, and everything inside the tower was shrunk, too… that was indeed a major accomplishment.  Provided, of course, Eckerd really could reverse the spell.

"If you could do that, then why did you need the bag?" Pa'das asked, amazed.

"Why, to carry it, of course!  This thing is heavy, but in the bag it hardly weighs a thing!  One of the benefits of having an extra-dimensional bag."

Jander, too, was amazed.  Even if he couldn't return the tower to its original size (and Jander had no doubt in his mind that he could), his friend was much more powerful than he had thought.  And, of course, the shrunken tower would come in a lot of handy.

Eckerd grinned.  "Too bad Scronof is going to have to find someone else to show guests to their rooms.  He'll actually have to pay the person, now!"

It had been a long-standing friendly feud between Eckerd and Scronof, the owner of the Nogard Inn, whether Eckerd should be paid for his erratic work or not.  Whenever he was at the bar, and someone came in looking for a room, Scronof always had Eckerd show them there.  Of course, he never paid Eckerd for his escort service, no matter how much Eckerd argued for the money.  And, of course, although Eckerd would always lead the person to their room, he would never let Scronof off without an argument for payment.  Recalling this, Jander realized how much he had missed those friendly spats when he left.

"Oh horror of horrors," Jander said, "that Scronof would actually have to give up a little more money."

Jander and Eckerd stayed up late into the night, talking and catching up on everything that had happened with the other.  Pa'das listened for a while, but soon got bored and went to sleep.  She didn't understand half of the stories they were telling, since they consisted mostly of inside jokes.  She checked on Korrieana, who had fallen asleep nestled in Soorefina's furry side, and went to sleep in her own bedroll.

A long while later, Jander finally realized how late it was.

"You ought to sleep," he told Eckerd.  "We're probably going to try and leave early tomorrow."

"Why?  Are you expected somewhere?"  Eckerd realized how bad that sounded as soon as the words left his mouth and inwardly winced.  "What I meant was, I would have thought that, traveling with nowhere in particular to go, you could set your own, leisurely pace."

"Pa'das likes to keep on the move," Jander said.  _With good reason_, he thought to himself, remembering Sarrasor.

"That reminds me.  I wanted to say this when she was asleep and couldn't hear.  Do you realize that magic fairly oozes out of her?  And the flow gets stronger and weaker at random moments in time?"  That was another of Eckerd's many, rare talents - he could sense others who had magic, and how much magic they had.  Eckerd had lots of rare talents.  It was rumored that he was the seventh son of the seventh son of a god.  Of course, it was Eckerd himself who started the rumor….

Jander nodded carefully.  He was torn between the loyalties of his two friends, knowing what Eckerd's next question was likely to be.  He wasn't disappointed.

"Well?  It's not normal magic, you know."

Jander hesitated, afraid to offend either of his dearest friends.  He knew without a doubt the Pa'das would be absolutely furious with him if he told anything to Eckerd.  She had put an enormous amount of trust in him, and Jander didn't want to make her think that trust was misplaced.  On the other hand, Eckerd might become mad at him for withholding information.  They were more than close enough to have absolute trust in each other.  But, Eckerd would understand, Jander finally decided.

"She'll tell you if she wishes," he finally said, gently to take the sting out of his words.

Eckerd nodded.  "Fair enough.  Some with magic do not wish it to be revealed to others."  Jander smiled with relief.  He should have known better than to doubt his friend.  "But what is it about her magic?" he mumbled to himself, and then shook his head, as if to clear himself of any thoughts of it.  "Well, goodnight then Jander."

"Goodnight Eckerd.  I can't put into words how glad I am you found us."

"I know.  I feel the same way."

After Eckerd was asleep, Jander still sat by the fire, lost in thought.  He was the last one up.  Even Soorefina was asleep with Korrieana by her side.  Of course, Jander had no doubt that she was ready to jump up in and instant, should anything threatening come their way.

Talking to Eckerd had made him remember something - in all the time Jander had known him, Eckerd had been studying a little-known type of magic.  Wild magic.  He was probably the only expert on it in all of Faerûn.  Wild magic seemed similar to what Pa'das could do.  Jander pondered over whether or not they were the same.  He knew Eckerd would love to learn about wild magic from one who had it.  Jander also knew that Pa'das would rather die than tell anyone else her secret.  She knew she could trust him, at least to keep a secret, yet she wouldn't have told him if she hadn't trapped herself into it.  Of course, that made sense seeing as how he was a vampire - who would trust anything to a vampire.

Jander banished his self-pity before it could take hold on him.  Undoubtedly there were things Eckerd could tell Pa'das that she didn't know.  If she even had the wild magic.  Jander resolved to talk to her about it tomorrow if he could get her away from Eckerd for a bit.  But he would definitely talk with her about it next time he had her alone.  He was sure it would take a burden off her shoulders if she found one other person she could trust.  Even if Eckerd had not been studying this wild magic, Jander was sure Pa'das could trust her secret with him.  After all, he was a friend to a vampire.  That either showed that he had a very open heart or a very foolish mind.  In Jander's case, he liked to think that it meant that Eckerd had an open heart.

Jander shook off his thoughts and stretched.  He had sated himself when he caught the squirrel he made Pa'das for dinner, draining the blood from other squirrels and tossing the carcasses to Soorefina.  She didn't mind eating the bloodless meat.  Jander cast his gaze around the edges of the clearing, making sure there were no threats about.  After seeing that his friends were safe, he settled down to get what rest a vampire could.  Of course, like Soorefina, he was ready to jump awake the moment the slightest threat presented itself to his friends.


	7. Chapter Six: Wild Magic

(A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed and told me Jander had silver eyes.  I thank you all sooooo much.  In case you people are too, how you say, RETARDED to tell, I had to go find it myself!  Thanks so much!  Jeez.  BTW, I really hope I asked you to tell me before.  If I'm yelling at you for no reason, sowwy.)

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Pa'das woke at first light.  She saw Jander holding Korrieana, watching the sunrise.  She could hear him softly talking to her in that high-pitched voice babies love to hear.

"See all the pretty colors?" he asked her, not realizing Pa'das was up and could hear him.  "There's pink and purple and golden-yellow.  There's some red way back there."  Korrieana babbled something to him in baby talk.  "That's right.  Puffy cotton candy clouds."  Jander caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.  He whirled around and saw that it was only Pa'das.  He started blushing, wondering how much she had heard.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked defensively.

"Since the pretty colors," she told him, with a smile to put him at ease.  "Don't stop just because I'm here."

Jander shook his head.  He felt so embarrassed that someone had heard him talking like an idiot.  Pa'das laughed as she came to sit on the rock next to him.  She leaned her head on his strong shoulder, enjoying the view with her closest friend.  They were sitting at the edge of a sheer cliff.  At the base was sprawling grassland.  The sun coming up over the horizon was a beautiful sight.

Jander sat thinking about his conversation with Eckerd the night before.  Eckerd was still asleep and it was the perfect time to talk to her about it.  But, he was loathe to end the moment.  He felt a strange feeling stirring in his breast, one that he couldn't place.  Since he didn't know what it was, he ignored it.  He figured that now was as good a time as ever to talk to her.

"Eckerd can sense when other people have magic."  Pa'das looked curiously at him, until it dawned on her where this was leading.  Jander continued, "He says that you are fairly oozing magic."

"You didn't-" Pa'das began, sitting up straight.  Jander held up a hand to silence her.

"No, I didn't tell him anything.  But he is going to start bugging you to tell him anything you know.  And he won't give up until you break."

Pa'das shook her head.  "He'll be asking in vain," she said, concentrating on a point on the ground.

Jander set Korrieana on the ground, behind the rock so she wouldn't roll off the cliff.  He made Pa'das look at him.

"Talking to Eckerd made me remember that he is the world's only expert on wild magic - a rare form of magic.  It sounds like you have wild magic.  Eckerd can tell you things about what you can do.  You should tell him."

Pa'das looked at him with doubt-filled eyes.  Jander renewed his argument.

"He won't treat you as a freak, or anything like that.  I mean, look who he has as a friend."  Jander spread his arms wide as if inviting inspection.  "A vampire."  He let his arms drop and picked up Korrieana again.  "Just think about it, okay?"

Pa'das sighed and nodded.  Thinking couldn't hurt.  But, she was sure she wouldn't change her mind.

"You know I never would have told even you, except I wasn't thinking and my big mouth opened."  She hoped Jander wouldn't take offense to that.

He nodded.  "Just as one morning you would have woken up, and come to my door, and I would have been gone, the whole place cleared out, without even the barest of goodbyes.  The only reason I'm saying you should tell him is because he studies wild magic.  He could probably tell you tons of things you could do, _if_ it is wild magic."

Pa'das smiled.  He understood, as she should have known he would.  She stood up, smiling in thanks at Jander.

"I'm going to go pack," she said.

"Eckerd's not going to be up for another hour at least," Jander said with a grin.  "He's one of those late to bed, late to rise people."

Pa'das grinned.  "But if I stay here, I'm depriving Korrieana of your wonderful conversation."  She smiled and said more gently, "It took me weeks to be comfortable talking to her in front of people."  She kissed the top of Korrieana's head and left.  Jander watched her walking back to her bedroll, that unfamiliar feeling stirring in him again.  He pushed it away, and went back to talking to Korrieana.

*  *  *  *  *

They traveled for many days.  Eckerd was continually bugging Pa'das about her magic.  He would drive her just to the point where she was about to explode, and then stop.  He'd wait until she cooled off, and then start again.  But then he was so charming the rest of the time, that neither Pa'das nor Jander could get mad at him.  He cracked jokes and told funny stories.  Eckerd was certainly the most charismatic man Pa'das had ever known - and the most persistent.

Finally, Pa'das gave up.  She was tired of having to listen to him bug her.

"Look," he said for what was probably the millionth time, "magic fairly oozes out of you.  Are you still trying to tell me you can't do anything at all?  Not even a simple cantrip?"

_I could shut him up for you_, Soorefina offered.

Pa'das declined her offer, even as Eckerd started in again.

"See!  Right there!  You just did something; there was just a burst of magic.  What did you just do?"

Pa'das' gaze flickered towards Jander, looking for reassurance.  He gave her a slight nod, encouraging her to talk.  He came to stand behind her, his close proximity giving silent support.

"I was telling Soorefina that she needn't shut you up quite yet."

"You were talking to her," Eckerd stated more than asked.

"Yes," she said defensively, silently daring him to say anything disrespectful.

"And how does this work?" he asked.

"I don't know.  I just direct my thoughts to a particular animal, and they hear them.  Or, I aim them for an area, and all the animals within that area hear.  I think."

"What about animals talking to you?"

"It's just as though I were standing in a busy marketplace.  But, you learn to block them out."

"How about range?"

"I don't know.  It seems limitless, but I never really checked."

"And how long…?"

"Ever since I can remember, I've been able to talk to animals, and vice versa."  Pa'das was glad he hadn't called her names or anything, but these questions were starting to make her uncomfortable.  She felt like she was a bug being studied by some intent child.

Eckerd nodded.  "And…"

Jander noticed Pa'das getting increasingly uncomfortable as the questioning proceeded.  He could see in her face that she was coming to regret her decision to tell.  Jander did not want her confidence in him and his word broken, so he cut in before Eckerd could finish the next question.

"Eckerd," he said warningly.  "Enough.  Neither freak nor specimen, remember?"

Eckerd winced.  "Yes, I had forgotten.  Please, I beg of you, accept my humblest and most heartfelt apology."  He bowed low and swept out his cloak behind him.  He stayed low, waiting for Pa'das to answer.

Pa'das paused for so long that Eckerd actually feared he had crossed the line, far beyond where he usually did.  But, Jander would never let him get that far, would he?

"Apology accepted," she finally said.  Eckerd straightened as she continued.  "But, let's just forget I ever opened my mouth, okay?"  She cast a glare Jander's way.  He spread his arms in mute apology.

"Wait," Eckerd pleaded.  "You have wild magic.  I doubt you know anything about it, and I've been studying it all my life.  There's so much more you can do, other than talk to animals."

Pa'das but her bottom lip, thinking.  "Like what sort of things?"

"Tons of things!" Eckerd was all excited again.  "You can make things grow, talk with the earth itself.  Shape change into any animal's form."  His face fell again.  "But I can't promise anything.  I don't have wild magic, and I've never tried to teach it to anyone."  His face brightened.  "But if it's inherent, it shouldn't be too hard to bring out."  He looked like a little kid who had just discovered a new toy.  Pa'das and Jander found it hard - in fact, almost impossible - to not be taken in by his jubilance.

"Well…maybe," Pa'das said.  "I'll think about it.  _If_," she cautioned, "you stop bugging me."

"Deal!" Eckerd said.  He dropped back to walk behind Jander and Pa'das, whistling a jaunty tune.

"Sorry," Jander said softly to Pa'das.  "I should have warned you he would probably do that."

Pa'das turned her head to glare at him, but her features softened at the look on his face.  It was apologetic, and a little fearful.  Ever since they had left Makam, Jander had seemed to be walking on eggshells around her half the time, afraid to say anything to offend her.  In fact, that's exactly what it was.  In Makam, he didn't have anything against him.  Everyone thought he was just an elf.  He didn't need to worry about offending Pa'das, because he would leave soon anyways.

Now, however, it was different.  Pa'das knew he was a vampire, so he already had that going against him.  Rationally, he knew that it didn't make a difference to her, but he still worried.  It took him ages to come to truly trust Eckerd after he found out.  Jander needed all the friends he could get, and couldn't stand to lose any of them.  So, whenever he said something that he thought would offend Pa'das, or she appeared to be mad at him, he got extremely worried.  He tried to hide it, and thought he did pretty well.  To anyone who didn't know him well, they would have seen nothing.  But Pa'das and Eckerd could read him like a book.

Pa'das always found it hard to be mad at him when he looked like this.  He heart always seemed to melt, as she looked into his face, studying all the little nuances to determine his mood.  He was so cute when he was worried and trying to hide it!  She saw the fear growing in his eyes.  It would have been imperceptible to anyone else.  It was almost growing into the Jander-version of panic.  She wondered why, until she realized she was still glaring.  She quickly softened her features into a slight but warm smile.

"The problem with you is that you're too damned cute to stay mad at for long."  She grinned at him, letting him know he was forgiven.

He smiled back and relaxed almost imperceptibly.

"'Neither freak nor specimen'?" she quoted back at him.  "Where'd you come up with that?"

Jander laughed.  "When Eckerd discovered my secret, it was much the same thing you just experienced.  That man's thirst for knowledge knows almost no bounds.  So, finally, I got sick of it.  I told him, 'You claim to be my friend.  You don't treat me like a freak, which I am glad of.  But, I am not some specimen to be studied.  I am neither freak nor specimen.'  Then I walked out the door."

"That's a horrible thing to do to a friend," Pa'das said.

Jander was confused.  "What I did or what he did?"

"What he did, silly!"  She socked him in the arm.  "That should have been obvious!"

Jander smiled.  "I can't really blame him.  I mean, how often is it anyone is able to actually talk with a vampire?  To be able to learn things about us, without the fear of being killed, without having to worry about being lied to?  It's a wonderful opportunity for the entire world to gain knowledge."

"It was still wrong," Eckerd said, coming up behind them.  He had some sort of herb in his hand, which he put in his bag.  "I shouldn't have put my thirst for knowledge before our friendship.  But, sometimes I get carried away, as I did today.  Once more, I apologize."

Pa'das waved off the apology.  She was still pretty angry, but was more interested in all the possible things she could do.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Almost a week later, Pa'das was through thinking over Eckerd's offer.  He had been true to his word, and hadn't said a word to her about wild magic.

"Can I really make things grow?" she asked him.

He looked glad she had brought it up.  "Yes, and not only green things.  You can cause rocks to shoot up from the ground where there were none before; sheer cliff faces to block your enemies.  You might even be able to call up elementals, but I'm not sure if that's truth or just myth."

Pa'das pondered for a moment on this new development.  "And you could teach this to me?"

"I could try," he responded.  "All I have are books.  Do you want to try?"  He looked hopeful.  It would be wonderful to see actual wild magic, instead of merely reading about it.

"Yes, I would.  It could come in handy to know how to do some of that," she said, thinking of Sarrasor.

Eckerd's face lit up.  "When do you want to start?" he asked jubilantly.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Great!"


	8. Chapter Seven: So Close, and Yet, So Far

**Chapter Seven**

Over the next months, Pa'das spent much of her time learning.  As they walked, Eckerd told her much of what he knew of wild magic.  Whenever they stopped, Pa'das tried to put some of what he taught to practice.  It usually took her at least a week to develop one skill to the point where it would work almost all of the time.  She started with the simplest things, like trying to make a seed sprout.  Most of her time was spent with Eckerd.

Jander mostly watched Korrieana during the day.  She would babble to him, and Jander had gotten comfortable enough to talk to her in front of Pa'das and Eckerd.  Much of Pa'das' daylight hours were spent with Eckerd, but dawn and dusk were the times when she talked with Jander.

Jander watched Pa'das and Eckerd together.  She laughed at something he said as he was walking away from her into the woods, and Jander felt a pang inside him.  He realized with a shock that he was jealous.  That was a feeling her hadn't felt in a long, long time.  He wondered why he was feeling this way.  Pa'das was a friend to him, and nothing more.  And, of course she would rather be spending time with another human, not a vampire.

As soon as this thought crossed Jander's mind, he laughed.  He knew he was being foolish.  What he was had nothing to do with how much time Eckerd and Pa'das spent together.  They were merely learning from each other, learning about wild magic.  He was letting self-pity take hold of him again.  Once he realized this, Jander shook it off, along with the feelings of jealousy, which he still could not find a reason for.

"Jander, come watch this!" Pa'das called.  Whenever she accomplished something new, she proudly called Jander over to watch.

He moved to her side, carrying Korrieana on his hip.  Pa'das concentrated on the ground before her.  As Jander watched, a small pillar of stone rose up from the previously flat piece of ground.  Pa'das grinned at him, and he smiled back.

"That's great," Jander said, sincerely meaning it.

Pa'das' grin grew at his praise, as though she were a child who had just been told she had painted a beautiful picture.  A bead of sweat trickled down her face.  Accomplishing new magic always left her tired and worn.

Eckerd came into view, with plants in his hand for supper.  Jander realized that she hadn't even shown Eckerd yet.  He felt that unfamiliar feeling again, and once more wondered what it was.  He also felt proud that she had shown him before Eckerd, even though that was probably because he was the only one around.

"Check this out," Pa'das said to Eckerd as he came over.  She concentrated again, as hard as she could, on the ground off to the side of the first pillar.  Another one rose up out of the dust, like a selkie from the waves.  The two pillars, when put together, were hardly larger around than Korrieana's wrist.  And each one was barely taller than Jander's hand was long.  Still, it was an impressive sight, when you thought about how a human had done it.

"Oh, wow," Eckerd said, impressed.  "That was great."  He went to grab a notebook to write down what he had just witnessed.

Pa'das glared at his retreating back, but then sighed.  "Oh well.  At least one of you cares more about the fact that I can finally do that."  _The important _one, she added silently as she smiled at Jander.

Jander smiled down at her, his breast filling with that unfamiliar sensation once more.  He reached down the hand not holding Korrieana to help her up, and then caught her as she stumbled.

"Doing this always leaves me tired," she said, looking up into his face.  She wa so close, her face mere inches from his.  They stood like that for a moment.  Pa'das stared into his (A/N: What color are Jander's eyes?  I'm too lazy to go look.) eyes, watching how they flickered around her face, saw how wisps of his long blonde hair floated in the gentle breeze.  Jander felt warm puffs of her breath on his face as she breathed in and out.  The moment seemed to last and hour.  When Jander realized how close they were, he let go quickly and backed away.

"Here, take Korrieana," he said.  "I have to hunt for supper.  Any requests?"

Pa'das shook her head as she took the baby.  Jander disappeared quickly into the forest.  Pa'das watched him go, wondering what would have happened if Jander hadn't left, regretting that he had, yet sort of glad, too.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Jander walked through the trees, reflecting on what had just happened - or almost happened.  He was finally able to identify that feeling - he had a crush on Pa'das.  When he realized this, he almost laughed at himself.  He knew that it was a hopeless feeling, one that never would be reciprocated.  His feelings showed him for the fool he was.  To love Pa'das was pointless, and yet…the way she had looked at him back at camp…

Jander quickly pushed that thought aside.  It would do no good to harbor thoughts such as those.  He would keep seeing things in nothing, raising his own hopes, and then ultimately humiliating himself in the end.  Pa'das would think him such a fool that she would never be able to look at him again without laughing, and that would be the end of their friendship.  Eckerd would probably think the same.

This did explain why he was jealous of all the time Pa'das was spending with Eckerd.  Jander shook his head.  He really was a fool.  He shook his head once again, as if doing so would rid his head of his thoughts.  He noticed the shadows lengthening under the trees, and saw that the sun was fast setting.  He hadn't been gone too long, but with the time it would take to find any animals, it would likely be full dark before he got back.  But, there was always the excuse of there not being a lot of game.  He would just wait to feed until night, when everyone was asleep.

Jander changed into his wolf form.  It would be much easier to find game that way.  He stood in a shaft of life from the setting sun, a huge golden wolf.  He stood still for a moment, and then slunk off, deeper into the trees.  Now that he was concentrating on hunting, he could sense rabbits galore.  They had no chance.  Their deaths came in a flash of golden fur after a short chase.  Jander had three rabbits within ten minutes, breaking their necks with a quick slap of his golden paw.  He was starving and could smell the hot blood pumping through the rabbit's veins, smell the exciting scent of their fear.  It was a great struggle of will not to rip out their throats and feast on the hot liquid.  But, he didn't want any more questions about why it had taken him so much longer than necessary to find food, so he headed back, changing back to a gold elf.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Pa'das was beginning to wonder where Jander was.  It usually didn't take him this long to find meat, even when he was eating, too.  Eckerd, of course, was totally oblivious.  He could be so dense sometimes!  She stopped for a moment, staring off into the distance.  Eckerd was a charming and sweet man, if a bit obsessed with his learning.  He had the most striking blue eyes, the deepest blue she had ever seen.  They were even bluer than Korrieana's eyes, which where a clear, sparkling blue.  His eyes were at complete odds with the rest of his body, though.  He was tall and skinny, almost gangly, towering over her.  She chuckled softly to herself - he looked kind of like a stork.  He had black hair, instead of the blonde that would have fit with his eyes.  He wore it long and pulled back in a ponytail, the same way Jander wore his.

Her thoughts drifted to Jander, as they often did.  They had been so close to kissing, so close, and yet, so far.  When he had backed away - and he had backed away so fast, she thought mournfully - she had seen a look of fear in his eyes.  What he was afraid of, Pa'das wasn't sure, but she knew it had something to do with her.  She worried that she had somehow scared him away, and he was running again.  But, he had left all his stuff here.  He wouldn't leave without his stuff, would he?

Pa'das shook herself out of her thoughts.  Whatever Jander's problem was, she'd back off, act like nothing had happened.  Strangely, this decision relieved her.  She saw that it was getting darker; it was almost completely dark now.  Where the hell was he?

_Soorie_, Pa'das said to her panther friend who was playing with Korrieana, _would you go - never mind_.  She broke off as Jander appeared, holding three rabbits by the ears in his hand.

"There was absolutely no game anywhere to be found," he said with an apologetic smile.  The look on her face was one of worry, which she quickly masked.  He stuck with his decision not to say anything.  He smiled and handed her a rabbit to skin as he set to work on the other two.

Pa'das didn't believe his excuse for an instant, but let it go.  She could always tell when he was lying, and this was one of those times.  Eckerd wandered over with the spit stick.  He spitted the rabbits as Jander and Pa'das finished skinning them, and then sat by the fire, roasting them.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Late in the night, under the light of the full moon, Jander hunted for his own supper.  When he had sated himself, he sank down against the side of a tree, licking up a trickle of blood that was drooling down his chin.  He disgusted himself, was disgusted by what he was and what he had to do to continue his undead life.  Of course, he did not drink the blood of humans anymore, which was a plus.  One less thing to feel guilty about.

He shook away his thoughts, refusing to fall into the trap of self-pity.  He had been trapped before in that insidious snare of self-pity and self-loathing, and was sure he would be caught again.  But not now, not if he could help it.

Jander's thoughts drifted to Pa'das.  They seemed to do that a lot, whenever he was alone.  He dreamed of the time when he could have loved her and not felt ashamed.  He could have openly loved her - well, not exactly.  His kin would have undoubtedly disapproved.  He would have had to go into exile, forever disgraced in the eyes of elves, but still, he would have been able to love her.  He drifted into a waking dream, dreaming that he was back in those times, him and Pa'das.

Once more, he shook himself out of his thoughts.  He had learned over the long centuries the kind of thoughts that would lead him down that spiraling trail into the deep well of self-pity that he had to tap.  Thoughts like those - thoughts of a future or past that he could never have - were a sure start.

The sun was beginning to rise over the hills, casting a pale glow over the world, the light of false dawn.  Her rosy fingertips reached for the ever-brightening sky.  Jander watched the false dawn, starting to think about Pa'das again.  She would usually watch the rising sun with him, how he treasured those times!  Jander almost smacked himself.  He was thinking about her again!  Jander considered leaving, then and there.  He could run back tot heir campsite and grab his things before anyone woke up.  Then he could disappear again.  He could be away from these feelings.  Jander shook his head and laughed at himself.  He knew that would never work, and he was being stupid, anyways.  Self-pity was digging its claws into the chinks in his mental armor, latching on as tight as it could, refusing to let go.

Jander went back to his friends, knowing that spending time with them would be the only way to strengthen that armor.  The tip of the sun had just crested the horizon as he made his way back to their camp, heralding the arrival of true dawn.  Pa'das was beginning to stir, waking up as she always did to watch the dawn with Jander.  She noticed his unusually pensive gaze, fixed on nothing.  She silently sat down beside him, enjoying his company in silence, as only true friends can do.


	9. Chapter Eight: Blind

(A/N:  What kind of idiot do you guys take me for?  Somewhere, someone pointed out to me that elves don't dream, that got that reverie thing going on.  I KNOW that.  Jeez, you guys!  But, Jander is a **vampire**, which changes everything.  You'll notice in… in… well, I don't remember the name, but it was in Realms of Infamy, that he does indeed sleep.  Being a vampire makes it all different.  And now you'll say, well, he only slept because it was daylight and that's what vampires can do during the daylight hours.  Since he's got that necklace Eckerd made, he doesn't need to "sleep" anymore.  Well, he still does, except at night, cuz there's nothing else to do.  We all would think that it would be cool to never have to go to sleep, but after a few centuries (more like years) of that, you realize that there's nothing to DO at night.  So he sleeps just because there is nothing else to do.  People, believe me, I have a reason for everything I write.  So just ask, and I'll explain it.  You want my reason why in "Drow" Drizzt dreams, I got that, too.  Just ask anything, and I swear I have a reason.  Oh yeah, and the story's done.  So, review more if you want more chapters faster!  Man, what was the name of that story?  You got "One Last Drink" in Realms of Valor, "The Quiet Place" in Realms of Magic… *voice fades out as speaker moves away*)

**Chapter Eight**

Two days later, they arrived in a small village.  The village hardly ever had visitors, so the three and Korrieana were big news.  They got three rooms in the solitary inn of the village.  Jander took out some of his carvings and sold them, doing business at the bar.  He sold them for far less than usual and gave away a couple to the children who were running around.  He had enough money hidden away to support all four of them in the village for a long time, and Eckerd and Pa'das certainly had enough money to take care of themselves.  He didn't need to sell his figurines for money, now.

Pa'das sat with the women and men of the hamlet, telling them news of the outside world.  They hung on her every word.  The older girls had fun playing with Korrieana.

Eckerd sat in his room, thinking.  Later on, he would go join Jander at the bar, but first he had to put his thoughts in order, figure some things out.

He was growing undeniably more and more attracted to Pa'das.  She was a great friend, and she was beautiful, inside and out.  He didn't really know why, he just liked her and wanted it to be more.

The problem was Jander.  Well, not really a problem.  Eckerd wasn't exactly sure of the relationship between Jander and Pa'das.  Sometimes, they seemed to be only friends, sometimes more.  Eckerd didn't want to intrude on anything that was between his friends, or that might be growing between them.  He tried to decide on whom to talk to, finally choosing Jander.  Jander had been his friend for a longer time, and Eckerd could be certain of knowing Jander's true feelings by watching him.  Whatever Jander said, Eckerd would know the truth.  Whatever the truth was, Eckerd wouldn't care whether he could put his advances on Pa'das or not, would hold no grudges.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Jander saw Eckerd come into the barroom and waved him over.  He was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, holding a happy Korrieana in his lap.  Pa'das was sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender.

Eckerd came and sat at the table with Jander, ordering a drink from the serving wench.  He sat, watching Pa'das.  Jander could see the troubled look on his face.

"What troubles you, my friend," he asked after Eckerd had sat, silently sipping his drink, for a few moments.

Eckerd sighed and turned to face Jander.  "I really don't know how to say this in a tactful way, so I'll say it bluntly.  What's your relationship with Pa'das?"

Jander was confused.  "What do you mean?"

Eckerd sighed again and but his lip.  "I mean, do you love her as more than a friend?"

"Whoa, little one.  Don't put that in your mouth."  Jander picked a piece of something out of Korrieana's mouth, throwing it on the floor.  That gave him time to think about Eckerd's question, coming to the quick decision to lie.  "Do I love Pa'das like that?"  Jander shook his head and laughed self-deprecatingly.  "Even if I did, she most likely wouldn't take me."  He put on such a good act that Eckerd believed him.

"Don't say that," Eckerd gently chided him.  "She most likely would."

Jander just shook his head.  "Make your move, Eckerd."

Eckerd watched Jander's eyes carefully.  "You two are really just friends?"

"Just friends.  We could never be anything more."  For the first time ever, Jander's eyes hid his true feelings from his friend.  Eckerd believed that he had no romantic feelings for Pa'das.

Eckerd grinned at Jander and downed the rest of his beer.  He wiped an arm across his mouth and stood up.  "I think I'll go talk to her, then."  He went to the bar and slid into the stool next to Pa'das.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Eckerd slid onto the stool next to Pa'das, ordering a beer.  She glanced at Jander and Korrieana, checking on how the baby was doing.  It would probably be time to take her upstairs to bed soon.

"Hey, Eckerd.  How's it going?"  Pa'das smiled at him.  He looked a little nervous, and Pa'das wondered why.  She got her answer soon enough.

A single red rose blossom appeared in Eckerd's hand.  He handed it to her, moving the stool closer.

"You're a great friend," Eckerd said to her, "and a beautiful person.  I like you a lot, and I think we should take our relationship to the next level."  He leaned in to kiss her, fully expecting her to be completely amenable to the idea.  Eckerd was such a charming and charismatic man, he was not used to having his advances turned down.

Pa'das was in shock.  She hadn't expected something like this to be jumped on her.  Eckerd wanted them to become lovers?  Pa'das didn't think that would ever be happening.  He was a great friend, but completely not her type.  So, Pa'das backed away from him, trying to figure out what to say so as not to hurt his feelings.  She did indeed like him as a friend, and didn't want their friendship to become awkward and all that.  Luckily, Eckerd saved her from having to do that.

"Damn," he said with a grin.  "Should have figured."

"I like you as a friend," Pa'das said, glancing at Jander.  Now, if Jander had tried that, it would have been a totally different story.  "But that's all."

Eckerd shrugged, brushing it off.  "Friendship is good.  This isn't going to make it all weird, is it?"

Pa'das smiled.  "Not if you don't make it so."

"So just friends."

"Just friends."

They sat in silence for a moment.  Eckerd finally got up and went back to sit with Jander.  Pa'das watched him go, wishing it was Jander who had come over.

  
*  *  *  *  *

As Jander watched Eckerd go to sit with Pa'das, he felt a pang in his chest.  He pushed it away.  No use mourning what he couldn't have.  Korrieana was starting to get grumpy; she was tired and ready to go to bed.  Before he could take her to bed, Eckerd came back.  He had been talking to Pa'das for less than ten minutes.

"Didn't it go well?" Jander asked him.

"Shot down.  Wham, bam, no thank you sir."

Jander tried not to smile, tried not to be happy that Pa'das wasn't interested in Eckerd, and couldn't manage.  He was able to turn the smile into a sympathetic one, though.

Eckerd laughed.  "Oh well.  You know," he said slyly, "she's only got eyes for you."

"Yeah, right," Jander scoffed.  "You're nuts.  I've always suspected it, butt his just proves it."

"Seriously.  She does.  When I was there, she kept glancing at you, especially when she turned me down."

"She was just checking on Korrieana."  Jander couldn't keep the not of longing out of his voice, nor the look of hopelessness from his eye.

"By the gods," Eckerd said softly.  "You do like her.  How did you manage to hide that from me before?"

Jander saw no use in pretending anymore.  "Luck, I guess.  Not that it matters."

"I'm telling you, she likes you.  Trust me.  I know these things."

"You're nuts.  That's insane.  Who could feel anything for a-" Jander broke off, remembering that there were people about.

"Friendship is a feeling," Eckerd pointed out.  "Seriously.  Go use your elven charms on her.  The worst that will happen is she'll shoot you down like me, and you will continue to be 'just friends', as we are.  Try it."

"See now, that might work for you.  You're human.  I'm not.  She'll laugh in my face.  I'm telling you."

"No she wouldn't, and you know that wouldn't matter to her."

"I'm not risking it, Eckerd.  I have few enough friends as it is."  Jander's voice had a tone of finality to it that Eckerd knew better than to argue with.  "Look, I'm taking Korrieana up to bed.  Don't say anything to Pa'das, okay?"

Jander stood up, holding a sleepy Korrieana, and went over to Pa'das.  He sat down in the seat Eckerd had vacated.

"I'm taking Korrieana up to bed."

Pa'das sighed.  She had been so hoping he was coming over for the same reason Eckerd had, to hit on her.  "I'll take her up so you can stay down here."

Jander shook his head, mistaking her sigh for a sign of reluctance.  "I need to work on some more carvings, anyway.  She'll be in my room if you want to come and get her later on."

He went up to his room before Pa'das could put out anymore protests.  He put Korrieana on the bed, tucking her in.  She was already asleep.  He sat in a chair, taking out his knife and latest carving.  It was a half-done centaur.  He turned the knife over in his hands.  Could there be truth to what Eckerd said?  He pushed that thought away.  It was no use dreaming.  He should just be happy that he had his friends.  He started to work on his carving.  He might be able to finish it and sell it before they left the little hamlet.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Eckerd watched Jander go up the stairs.  He had been specifically told not to meddle.  But, then again, he hadn't said that he wouldn't.  Eckerd struggled with himself as he sat at the table.  If he went over and talked to Pa'das, that might be betraying a friend's trust.  But, it might also be the best thing he could ever do.

He finally decided that Jander would thank him in the end.  He went and joined Pa'das at the bar for the second time that night.

"You love Jander," he said bluntly.

Pa'das' expression immediately became guarded.  "Why?" she asked, neither denying it nor admitting to it.

"Don't bother denying it.  I'm positive you do.  I'm not going to tell him, if that's what you're worried about."

"Okay, you're right.  What of it?  And don't you dare say anything to him."

"Whyever not?"

"Because.  He'd laugh.  I mean, he's Jander.  He likes me as a friend, and would never like me as anything more."  She shook her head helplessly, unable to put her thoughts and feelings into words.

Eckerd grinned.  "See now, I know something you don't know.  He does like you more than that.  A lot more."

Pa'das shook her head.  "You're full of crap."

"No I'm not.  He told me so himself, less than a minute ago."

Pa'das refrained from pointing out that he had been talking to her for more than a minute.  "If he makes the first move, fine.  But…"

"But what?"

"But I value my friends too much.  If you're wrong - and I have no doubt that you are - then that would make things very awkward."

"Nothing's awkward between us, yet it would be different with Jander/"

"You're Eckerd."

"Never overlook the obvious, I say."

Pa'das grinned.  "Nothing could make being around you uncomfortable because you've always got something funny to say to ease the tension.  But Jander… I'm not willing to risk it."

"By the gods!" Eckerd exploded.  "The two of you!"  He lowered his tone as he noticed people looking at them.  "Both of you are too damned worried to take any chances.  I doubt either of you has ever taken a chance on anything before!  You two are nuts!  You know, Jander has exactly the same fears, which is why he hasn't made any moves.  If this continues, nothing will ever happen!"

"What's with this all of a sudden?  Less than half an hour ago, you were hitting on me.  Explain this."  Pa'das was curious and mystified.  It seemed strange to her, this abrupt change of moods.  Of course, with Eckerd, even the strangest things had good reasons backing them.

"Yeah, well, you shot me down, and I'm not as persistent in matters of the heart as with everything else.  I get turned down once, and I'm done unless the other person makes the next move.  But, I'm not kidding.  Jander really likes you.  Take the chance."

"No.  End of discussion."  Pa'das stood up to leave.  She was mad by now.  "I'm tired.  Goodnight Eckerd."

Eckerd watched as she disappeared up the stairs.  That had been a totally failed conversation.  He shrugged.  There was nothing he could do.  The two were complete fools.  They would, in their own time, eventually see the light.  He hoped.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Pa'das stormed up to Jander's room.  Eckerd never knew when to leave well enough alone!  She wasn't quite sure why she was so mad at him.  He was merely looking out for what he thought their best interests were, trying to make his friends happy.  Still, it was _none of his business_!

Pa'das knocked on Jander's door and went in.  He was sitting in a chair, intent on his carving.  A beautiful centaur was taking form, emerging almost magically from the block of wood like a nymph from water.  It almost looked like it was crying for someone to rescue it from the rest of its wooden prison, like it would come to life any moment.  Pa'das waited until Jander paused in his carving, not wanting to disturb his concentration.

"It's beautiful," she said when he looked up.

He scowled down at the carving.  "Not one of my better ones."

Pa'das laughed, softly so as not to wake Korrieana.  "That's what you say about every single one."

Jander smiled and looked up at her.  He noted the shadowed look in her eyes.  "What's wrong?"

Pa'das shook her head and rolled her eyes.  "Eckerd's just being an ass."  She hoped that would be enough to placate him.

"About what?" Jander immediately asked, worried that Eckerd was spilling his secrets in an attempt to help.

Pa'das thought fast to come up with a good lie.  "Oh, you know.  He just doesn't know when to stop asking questions."  There, that wasn't a lie; she just wasn't exactly answering his question.  It wasn't her fault if Jander assumed she was answering it.

Jander smiled, greatly relieved.  Pa'das stood for a moment, considering whether to reveal her feelings to Jander - and pray that Eckerd was right - or just take Korrieana and go back to her room.

"I just came to get Korrieana," she finally said.  "I'll let you get back to your work."  She gently picked up the baby, cradling her in her arms.

Jander wouldn't have minded her presence, would have enjoyed her company.  But, he could see that she had just reached some sort of decision and needed to go to her own room.  He didn't know what kind of decision Pa'das had come to, and didn't think he really wanted to know.

"Goodnight then, Pa'das.  Sweet dreams."

"'Night Jander."

Back in her own room, Pa'das put Korrieana on the bed.  The babe hadn't woken up.  She sat on the end of the bed, thinking.  In Jander's room, in the middle of the debate with herself, she had come to a realization, an epiphany.  She was terrified.

She was terrified of being in any relationship beyond simple friendship.  Her experience with Sarrasor had left her scarred.  Scarred and scared.  Rationally, she knew Jander wasn't like that.  He was sweet and soft-spoken and gentle, even though he was a vampire.  But, Sarrasor had been her first and only 'love', physically and spiritually.  Abuse was the only treatment she knew.  Not all wounds heal, Pa'das had learned, and this was one of those wounds.  Sarrasor, too, had appeared a genuinely nice man when they were just friends.  How could she be completely certain Jander wouldn't change?  She knew, as well as she knew that the sun would rise tomorrow, that Jander wouldn't.  But still….

Pa'das sighed.  She had no idea what to do about this irrational fear.  It appeared to her that she would die with only one bad experience of what she had thought to be love.  If she could not trust her heart to even Jander, who was the person least likely to do anything to her, then her future was bleak.

This did explain why she was so mad at Eckerd.  She was mad the way a frightened animal was mad.  What he was saying - that Jander might love her, too - terrified her.  It terrified her more than she would admit, even in this soul-searching moment.  It was hard for the proud Pa'das to admit she was afraid of anything, even to herself.

This deep thinking that Pa'das had done tired her.  She was exhausted, and lay down next to Korrieana.  She would trust herself to wake up when the baby did, so she wouldn't fall off the bed.  Pa'das really went to bed to escape from her thoughts, as much as from exhaustion.  She blew out the candle next to the bed, plunging the room into complete darkness.  Pa'das waited for the oblivion of sleep to claim her.


	10. Chapter Nine: Thrown Out

**Chapter Nine**

****

They had been in the village for a week, only a week, when things went sour.  They were all in Jander's room, Korrieana asleep on his bed, having a pow-wow.  They were trying to decide how long to stay in the village when the door opened.  It wasn't like all the other times, the door did not burst open and people did not pour into the room.  The door was opened quietly, in a normal fashion, and only three men entered the room.

Jander immediately noticed the wooden sticks - stakes - at their belts, and a feeling of dread welled in his throat.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he asked calmly, suppressing those feelings of dread and resigning himself to what was to come.

"Umm, yes," one of them said.  "We've had some concerned citizens coming to us with some, ah, concerns.  They're worried that you're, umm, not exactly human… elven."

"Oh?" Eckerd raised an eyebrow.  "And what exactly do you think he is?"

The three men looked decidedly uncomfortable.  They were the village elder and his two bodyguards.  "Well, umm, some people are worried that you may be a, umm, vampire.  We're very sorry if this accusation is misplaced."

Pa'das frowned.  She and Eckerd were taking this matter out of Jander's hands.  He would have been out of there a while ago if they hadn't kept talking.

"And what evidence do you have?" Pa'das asked the men.

"Well, some people claim that yesterday, in the snow, he was walking without leaving footprints.  Nobody's ever seen him eat or drink anything, even though he spends a lot of time at the bar…"  He drifted off.

"Look," Jander said, standing up and spreading his hands in a gesture of peace, "I have no wish to harm anyone.  If you'll just give me time to gather my things, I'll leave."

Pa'das and Eckerd broke in then, speaking in perfect unison, "Give _us_ time to gather _our_ things."  They both glared at Jander, telling him in no uncertain terms that under no circumstances would they abandon him.

Jander did not expect the men to listen to his reassurances, expected to be attacked at any minute.  So, he was surprised when the spokesman said, "Fair enough."  He noted Jander's surprised look and explained, including all three in his explanation.  "You brought us news from the outside world and brought good business.  _I_ know that you sold your carvings for far less than they were worth.  None of you have raised any sort of weapon against our village, and have even broken up some fights.  Each of you," he said, meeting each of their eyes, including Jander's, "seems like good people.  Just because people are being people and let fear blind their eyes does not mean I can't grant you safe passage out of here."

"Thank you," Jander said.  "I really appreciate this."

"It's the least I can do."  Everyone could see that the man looked (and felt) extremely guilty.  He left the room quickly, as if he couldn't handle being in there anymore.

  
*  *  *  *  *

They were on the road again.  Jander was just waiting for dusk to fall so they would have to make camp.  He had to wait until then to go off and be alone for a while.  He dearly needed to be alone; he felt awful.  Pa'das and Eckerd kept trying to cheer him up, but he pretty much tuned them out.  As they were walking out of the village, the streets were deserted.  He could feel all of their eyes on him, however, peering out from behind drawn curtains.  It was almost worse than being chased out.

Eckerd finally found a good campsite.  Jander helped them set up mechanically, going through the motions with no feeling and a wooden face.

Pa'das watched him worriedly.  When he started to walk away, she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Jander stopped and turned, shoring emotion on his face for the first time since they left - infinite sadness.  "I need to be alone for a while, okay?  I need…I just need to be alone."  He turned and left quickly, not wanting to hear what she - or Eckerd - had to say.

Pa'das watched him go, and then turned to Eckerd.  "I'm giving him half and hour - until sunset - to feel sorry for himself, and then I'm going after him.  What about you?"

"He'll listen to you more than me."

"Are you still going on with that shit about him loving me?"

"Yes."

"You're nuts.  But at least you can watch Korrieana."

"Fair deal."

  
*  *  *  *  *

Jander sat by a small stream with a pile of rocks next to him.  He picked one up and chucked it into the stream.  Soorefina came ands at next to him.  He really didn't want company now, and told her so.  She licked the side of her face with her rough tongue and left, respecting his need for privacy.  He was lost in the depths of black depression.

Jander heard the soft pad of Pa'das' feet coming up behind him.  He softly groaned - he didn't want to see anyone right now, nor did he want to have anyone see him like this.

"What part of 'I want to be alone' don't you understand?" he asked viciously, without turning around.

"The 'alone' part," Pa'das answered glibly, plopping down next to him.

"Will you _go away_?!" he said harshly, turning on her.

"So you will strike me?" she said calmly in the face of his misdirected anger.  Jander did not scare her, could never scare her.

He turned away and buried his face in his hands.  "Will you please go away," his muffled voice came drifting back to her.

"No," she said quietly, then louder, "I gave you half an hour to feel sorry for yourself.  Wasn't that enough?"

"Please Pa'das," Jander whispered in a strangled voice just loud enough for her to hear.  "Leave me alone."

"No such luck," Pa'das told him.  "One of the downfalls - and benefits - of having friends is that they won't leave you alone when you feel like shit."  She squeezed his shoulders in a one-armed hug.

Jander ripped away from her.  He stood up and grabbed up a handful of stones.  He walked a few feet away and stood with his back to her, facing the stream.  He hurled pebble after pebble, hoping he would hear her leave, knowing he wouldn't.

Pa'das watched Jander.  He was tense, the muscles in his shoulders tightened up, just like the rest of his body.  He was taught, like a pulled bowstring.  He was holding in all of his feelings and rage because she was there.

Pa'das came up behind him.  She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  Jander stiffened at her touch.  She pressed his shoulder gently, telling him without a doubt that she wanted him to turn around.  She could not have physically turned him - there was deceptive strength in his lithe frame.  Jander considered, for a moment, ignoring her, maybe walking away, but knew that was hopeless.  Pa'das could be more relentless than Eckerd.  He finally turned around, dashing away a tear that had started to slip down his face.

Pa'das 'made' him sit down, sitting down next to him.  "Don't let the idiots in there get to you."  She gave him the one-armed hug again, this time leaving her arm there and rubbing his arm.

Jander shook his head, hunching forward.  "I could have gotten the three of you killed,  
 he said, turning his head to face her, a haunted look on his face, "just because I was being careless.  If that had turned ugly, one of you might have ended up dead, your lifeblood spilling out onto the floor.  Too many people have been hurt because of me.  I couldn't….  If one of you…."  He buried his face in his hands again.

Pa'das knew this was just the foremost problem, the rotten skin covering an even rottener apple.  The problem was deeper than that, most likely just the pain of the centuries piling up.  Still, she would do her best to assuage his quilt about that issue.

She squeezed his shoulders again.  "That won't happen.  Eckerd is a mage.  He can take care of himself perfectly well.  I can fight better than most.  If I had to, I could probably even beat you.  Between the three of us, we can protect each other and Korrieana.  You need never fear one of us dying because of you."

"But what if-"

Pa'das silenced him with a finger to his lips.  "If you lived your life constantly in fear of 'what if's, then you would spend your life in bed.  What if you slipped getting out and cracked your head on the bedpost?  See?"  Pa'das could feel that Jander was still tense.  His muscles were all bunched up and clenched together, like a knotted rope.  With one hand, she began to massage the muscles at the base of his neck.  "Relax.  Let it all out.  Tell me what's really bothering you?  That was just the surface."

Jander shook his head, tears beginning to roll down his face.  They were the damning tears of blood, the only sort he could weep.  Pa'das pulled him in close, hugging him with both arms.  He resisted for a moment, but then was crying on her shoulder like a child.  She rubbed his back, comforting him as best she could.

In the back of his mind, Jander felt mortified that he was doing this.  He was so used to showing no emotion that this left him highly embarrassed and appalled.  He brought himself under control as fast as he could and pulled away.

"Sorry," he muttered to Pa'das, turning away and wiping his face.

She came up behind him.  "The first duty of a true friend is to provide a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks," he said, flashing his sweet smile back over his shoulder.  It quickly faded from his face, and he turned around again.  "Everywhere, no matter where I go, that's what I get.  Usually worse.  You know, it starts to get to you after a while."  He shook his head.

Pa'das put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It hurts a little more each time."  Jander stared blankly ahead at nothing.  Pa'das would have given anything to have that bleak look replaced by the one that was usually on his face, a look of happiness.

"When was the last time you had a good cry?" she asked him.

"About five seconds ago," Jander said, attempting humor and failing miserably.

"Seriously."  Jander shrugged.  He actually couldn't remember the last time he had cried.  "Trust me, it helps.  A lot."  Jander shrugged again, not really believing her, not really disbelieving her.  "Listen.  I'll go back to camp so you're all alone and don't have to feel embarrassed, okay?  Cry your eyes out, scream, throw things; it will all make you feel better.  Then come back and talk to your friends.  Deal?"

Jander nodded.  It sounded good to him.  Pa'das gently kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.  Then she went on her way, true to her word.  Jander touched the place where she had kissed him, as if he could hold the feeling there longer.  Then he went back to throwing rocks and wallowing in his misery.  Soon, the tears were streaming down his face again.

  
*  *  *  *  *

At dawn, Jander was still not back.  Pa'das woke up to watch the sunrise as she always did, fully expecting to watch it alone this time.  She did not hear the elven vampire's soft tread coming up behind her, did not notice him until he sat down beside her.  She cast a quick glance at his face.  He looked so much better, like the Jander she knew so well.  Pa'das now knew that there was another side to Jander, one beyond the stoic front her showed the world, the outside layer that didn't care what the world thought of him.  Underneath that was the Jander that cared most horribly about what everyone else thought, the part of him that craved acceptance based on who he was, not what.

"Thanks," he said to her.  "That did help."

"See?  I told you it would.  Your problem is that you keep all of your feelings bottled up inside."

"Yes," Jander sighed, "but that's just me."

He smiled down at her, and she could still see a lingering trace of sadness in his beautiful silver eyes.  Pa'das found that it was actually nice, in a perverse way, to have someone like Jander to take care of.  It was different than taking care of Korrieana.  She couldn't explain why, it just was.  It gave her a happy feeling inside.  She liked helping him feel better, and being his shoulder to cry on.

"It's an unusually beautiful sunrise, is it not?" Jander asked her, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes, it is."  All the colors of the rainbow, in pastels, were reflected in the clouds.  The velvety midnight blue of the night sky was slowly softening to the lighter blue of the dawn.

Sitting there, watching the sunrise with Pa'das, Jander reflected on their friendship.  Eckerd was right - it was a strange relationship.  They were more than friends, but less than lovers.  What did that make them?  Whatever they were, she was kind of like a twin sister, older sister, best friend, and more all rolled into one.  It was similar to his relationship with Eckerd, but different, deeper in a way.

It was not a friendship he would give up for any reason.


	11. Chapter Ten: Evil Thoughts

(A/N:  Guys, I haven't decided this yet (okay, I'm lying.  I have but I want your input anyways).  Should Pa'das end up with Eckerd or Jander?  What do you think?)

****

**Chapter Ten**

Sarrasor was raging.  That bitch Pa'das had humiliated him too many times.  First of all, she could fight better than him.  She was a woman, and she could out-fight him!  That wasn't proper!  The role of woman was subservient - they were to be dominated and ruled by men.  Oh, but he had dominated her.  He had pretended to be her friend - had pretended to accept her, even with that ridiculous talent - until she had come to love him, and thought he loved her, too.

And what a fine ride she had been!  He had her when she was still innocent.  Sarrasor smirked at the memory - innocent and naïve.  And a good ride!

And then he had broken her.  Subtle insults until she thought she was worth nothing and he would be the only one who would care about her.  Soon, he was able to do whatever he wanted with her.  Then the damn baby had come, and the slut screwed up enough courage to run.  Imagine!  The whore had left him!  How dare she!

So, he started following her.  He never showed himself to her, instead let her know he was following by little signs.  She was always running from him, the pathetic bitch.  Until Makam, that is.  That damn elf - no, vampire - had done something to her.  It had given her confidence, or something.

Sarrasor couldn't understand how she could stand to be around that thing.  It wasn't even human!  And not only was it an elf, but a vampire, too!  It was two of the greater evils of the world, combined into one.

And then when he had finally confronted her, figuring he could rid the world of the evil of the vampire elf and reclaimed his plaything at the same time, she had dared to call her stupid little animal friends to help her!  And that beast had told _him_, him of all people, to leave!

Now, Sarrasor was out for revenge.  He would get his plaything, Pa'das, back, and make her pay most horribly.  Maybe he would kill the child….  Sarrasor mused over that for a moment.  That would be perfect, to kill her precious Korrieana.  What kind of a name was Korrieana, anyway?

And the vampire.  It would die, too.  Sarrasor glanced around at his traveling companions.  The four of them were huge.  They were all probably half-orcs, but Sarrasor did not ask.  What he did know was that they were extremely experienced, extremely good, vampire hunters.  They were hunting the gold elf vampire.  Sarrasor was sure that Pa'das was still with it.  The corners of his mouth turned up at his thoughts.  The smile looked completely out of place on his face, downright sinister.

Oh, yes.  Sarrasor would have his revenge against that bitch, Pa'das.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Who's Better?

**Chapter Eleven**

"Do you really think you could beat me in a fight?"

"What?"

"You said you could probably beat me in a fight.  Did you really mean that?"

They had been walking for two days.  For those two days, when Jander wasn't feeling sorry for himself, he had been wondering about the truth of that statement.

Pa'das blushed.  "Well, yeah.  I think I could.  Maybe.  I really don't know; I haven't had much practice lately."

"Did you mean me as an elf or me as a vampire?"

Pa'das blinked.  "I…I don't know.  I wasn't really thinking about that.  I…I guess as a vampire.  I don't know.   Why?"  Pa'das was beginning to get nervous.  Sarrasor had always told her that no woman should be able to fight better than a man, and she was a freak.  That wouldn't happen now, would it?

"Just curiosity, I guess.  And, honestly, I need practice with my sword.  Eckerd can't swordfight to save his life, so he's useless."

"I heard that!"  Eckerd was behind them, looking at some plants, holding Korrieana, and apparently listening to their conversation.

"So, I was kind of hoping you would be willing to put that idea to the test."

Pa'das sighed with relief.  Her ungrounded fears were just that, ungrounded.  "Now?"  Pa'das hoped he wanted to start now.  She dearly needed practice, too, and the outcome of the friendly contest would be interesting.

Jander, of course, mistook her sigh of relief for one of reluctance.  "Well, not unless you want to.  And, I mean, if you don't want to at all, then forget about it."

Pa'das rolled her eyes.  "You need to learn to tell the difference between a sigh of reluctance and a sigh of relief."

"Sigh of relief?  Why are you relieved?"

Pa'das bit her lip and swore softly to herself.  She had opened her big mouth again.  There was something about Jander that made her talk, and she found herself answering his question.

"Sarrasor always said that any woman who could fight better than a man was a freak of nature.  I was worried that may be happening again."  She blushed because she knew Jander would never think that.  His horrified expression told her without a doubt that she was right in feeling ashamed for thinking that.

"That's horrible!" he exclaimed.  "And very untrue.  He was just jealous.  Nobody in their right mind would ever think that."

"I know that now, but I can't keep old fears from surfacing."

"That's a sick, sick man," Jander muttered.

"You don't know the half of it," Pa'das said with lots of feeling.  Jander wondered what else that bastard had done to her, but didn't ask.

"So," she said with a wicked grin, "want to see who's the better fighter right now?"

"Let's see if you really could kill a vampire," Jander told her with a grin just as wicked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously.  Just don't kill me, of course."

"Well, obviously.  Hey Sarrasor!  Watch Korrieana for a while, okay?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?  Besides, us and Soorefina are watching this."

Eckerd sat down well out of the way and made himself comfortable.  He sat Korrieana on his lap and Soorefina settled beside him.

_Don't kill each other_, she warned them, and Pa'das relayed her message to Jander.

"Padded blades?" Jander asked.

"Do you have any padding?"

"No," Jander said sheepishly.  "Dumb question."

"Ready to start?"

"Ready to be beaten?"

"Let the fun begin," Pa'das said with a devilish grin.

They drew their swords and circled each other.  Jander's sword was ancient and very well taken care of.  It hissed out of its well-oiled scabbard, glinting in the sunlight.  Pa'das' sword was no less well taken care of, and only a little younger.  Its hilt was studded with gems, enough to make it beautiful and give it perfect balance, but so many that they got in the way of fighting and it became unwieldy.

"Where did you get your sword?" Jander asked her.  It would have fetched a fair amount from a weapon-collector, and most people would have sold it to buy a better weapon.

"It's a family heirloom."  She lunged, testing his defenses.  He easily parried, and launched an attack of his own.  It was a simple, straightforward jab.  Pa'das batted it away disdainfully.  They tested each other some more, with Pa'das growing more and more disgusted.  He was going easy on her.  She finally decided to show him just how good she was.  Her blade whirled in a complicated dance, forming a perfect optical shield for her opponent.  Most wouldn't have known this, and the dance would have intimidated them.  Pa'das hoped Jander would know the ghost-step.  He did, and stepped around to her back, using the optical shield so she wouldn't see him move.  He fully expected to win then and there, but Pa'das was ready for him.  She batted away his attack, to his surprise, and slapped him on the cheek with the flat of her blade.

"Come on," she taunted.  "You're going easy on me.  Forget that I'm a girl and human and your friend.  Show me some of that fighting you elves are known for."

Jander realized that, although he hadn't intended it, he was being easy on her.  Chagrined, he threw himself into the fight.

Their blades flashed in the sun and the clash of steel filled the air.  Each of their defenses and attacks was impeccable.  Neither could score a hit on the other.  Pa'das was beginning to tire.  She realized that if she didn't defeat Jander soon, she would probably collapse.  One of the benefits of being a vampire was you never tire.  Jander could have kept going forever.

"Ready to give up yet?" he asked.  He could see she was tiring, and almost ready to keel over.  Pa'das just glared at him in answer and then grinned.  She couldn't waste her breath talking.

She made a last ditch effort to disarm Jander.  She went into a screw attack.  She had learned it from Sarrasor, who had learned it from the famous assassin Artemis Entreri, who, in turn, copied it from Drizzt Do'Urden.  Pa'das thoughts drifted for a moment, something that would never happen in a real fight, her motions continuing mechanically.  She wished she could go to Icewind Dale and meet the legendary Drizzt Do'Urden.  Pa'das snapped out of her thoughts quickly.  Even though this wasn't a real fight, she still needed to concentrate.  She would beat the elf!  The screw attack was a complicated one, made even doubly so because she only had one blade to work with.

Jander had to work hard to parry the quick-coming blows.  He managed it, until Pa'das switched her attack in mid-blow, something he would have never thought possible for a human to do.  She slapped his blade as hard as she could.  Since it was a sudden move, it took Jander by surprise, and it worked.  His blade went flying, flashing in the sun to land in the bushes.

"Continue?" Jander asked.  "Sword against vampire?"

Pa'das nodded grimly.  She was too tired to talk.  Jander advanced slowly on her, his eyes flickering around, looking for weaknesses in her defenses.  Pa'das was positive there were many, but, in truth, there were still none.  She was exhausted, but it was still impossible to get past her whirling blade.  Jander would have to rely on her slowed reflexes.

Pa'das' eyes flickered around, looking for a heavy stick.  She would finish this in style.  Once she found a likely looking one, she slowly moved the fight over to it.  As Jander advanced, she backed away, moving towards the stick.  Jander wondered what she was doing.  Going in that direction would put her on lower ground, giving him more of an advantage.  He lunged a couple of times, avoiding the sword, but she easily danced nimbly away, even as tired as she was, always moving backwards.

Once she was beyond the stick and Jander was close enough to it - only three steps away - Pa'das put her plan in motion.  She threw down her sword and dived into a forward roll, coming up right in front of Jander, the stick in her hand.  His hands flashed, and one grabbed her wrist, the other shot for her throat.  Pa'das pivoted, and, using his own strength against him, threw Jander over her shoulder.  She was on him in a second, the stick flashing down for his chest.  She heard a gasp from Eckerd, and, in that split second of time, Jander prayed she would stop the stick before it pierced his chest.  It stopped a mere hairsbreadth from his shirt.

"I…win…" Pa'das panted.  She threw aside the stick and slumped back, flopping onto the ground.

"Brilliant," Jander whispered as he sat up.

"Thanks," Pa'das gasped.  He chest rose and fell rapidly as she gulped in breath, trying to satisfy her bodies screaming need for more air.

"That was awesome!" Eckerd exclaimed.  He stood up, hunting for a waterskin, while Korrieana crawled after Soorefina, who was going to Pa'das.  "That was…wow.  An intricate dance."

_It was beautiful_, Soorefina told her.  _It was like the dance of wolves_.

Pa'das grinned at the compliment as she tried to sit up.  Praise from Soorefina was not lightly given, nor easily earned.  Eckerd finally found the waterskin and tossed it to Jander, who gently helped Pa'das sit up.  Her shirt was soaked through with sweat, and she was so physically exhausted that he could feel her trembling against his hands.  How she had held out that long, he couldn't figure out.  He gave her the waterskin, telling her to drink slowly.  She did, taking small sips with long pauses in-between.  Her breathing slowly returned to normal and she stopped shaking.  She grinned at Jander.

"That has got to be the best fight I have ever had.  You are good.  Very, very good."

"But you are better.  That was amazing.  It was like you were always one step ahead of me, knowing exactly what I was going to do next.  And even when you were on the verge of collapse, you could still….  And then at the end!  That was beyond description!  I couldn't figure out why you kept moving the fight.  Nobody else would have thought of going for that stick.  And how in the world did you manage to flip me?  I thought I had you.  I was so sure I had you, that I was going to win, and then all of a sudden I was on my back, praying you could stop the stick in time."

"I'm not _that_ good," Pa'das said, blushing.  Praise from Jander was worth almost as much to her as praise from Soorefina.  Perhaps it meant more in a different way.

"No, you're better than that.  You really can take care of yourself."  Jander was in complete awe of Pa'das.  This just made her a hundred times more attractive in his eyes, a hundred times harder to resist his feelings for her.  "Where did you learn to do that flip thing?"

"Tabotan monks, when I was little.  They taught me a whole lot more, too."

"Wow."  Jander smiled at her, then glanced at the setting sun.  They had been fighting for most of the afternoon, oblivious to the rest of the world.  It hadn't seemed that long to Jander.  "How about sleep?  You still look tired."

"I still am.  That was a good fight.  Thank you."

"No, thank you.  It was an honor to fight against one such as you.  And an even greater honor to have you as a friend."

Pa'das smiled.  "No, the honor is mine.  Now I'm going to bed."  She grinned and laughed as she tried to stand up and utterly failed.  "Or maybe not."  Jander scooped her up as Eckerd unrolled her bedroll.  "One lousy fight, and I'm out of commission.  How sad is that?  You guys better be around if I ever have to fight like that again.  Otherwise I'll kill the guy, and then die myself from exhaustion and dehydration."

Jander laughed.  "That was no 'lousy fight', but a close, grueling battle.  Very close and very grueling.  Will I be able to look forward to practicing with you in the future?"  He laid her down gently on her bedroll and covered her up.

"As long as they're only practice, not battles like those."  Pa'das yawned, already slipping into the realm of dreams.

"Deal struck and deal made," Jander said softly.  "Sweet dreams."  Pa'das did not hear him - she was already asleep.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Eckerd and Jander sat by the fire while Pa'das slept.

"That was brilliant swordplay on both your parts."  Eckerd was still amazed.  "Why, with that sort of talent _plus_ wild magic, Pa'das should be almost invincible."

"She's almost invincible now, for crying out loud!"  Jander laughed.  "Eckerd, she just kicked my butt.  I was one of the better fighters on Evermeet, and I'm a vampire to top it off.  If she can beat me, then she can beat most other men - if not all - within minutes.  With one hand tied behind her back."

"And you love her all the more for it."

"Eckerd, stop it."  Jander glanced at Pa'das, afraid she would wake up and hear.

"Jander, she's sound asleep and not going to wake until morning.  That fight exhausted her.  And it was an absolutely brilliant performance.  Have I mentioned that yet?"

"Yes, you have," Jander said with a grin.  "Many times.  Thank you."

Eckerd grinned back.  "I'm telling you, my friend, she cares deeply for you."

"Yes, for me as a friend."

"No, no.  She loves you as more than a friend.  Much more."

"I've got to much to lose if you're wrong."

"But I'm not.  Are you so blind?  Don't you see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's looking?  Didn't you see her start to fairly _glow_ at your praise?  Will you let the mask of fear blind you forever?"

"Very eloquent, Eckerd.  And the answer is yes, I will.  Unless she makes the first move, I see no need to take the risk.  End of story.  Forever."

"Alright.  You want me to keep my mouth shut and never mention this again, fine.  But I'm telling you, you're crazy.  You are completely nuts not to take the chance.  Look at her.  She's beautiful, she's intelligent, she's witty, she's kind, she's one hell of a good fighter.  She's the girl of any man's dreams."

"Enough, Eckerd."

"Okay, okay.  I'm done.  But…"

"Enough!"

  
*  *  *  *  *

The vampire hunters and Sarrasor were getting close.  The trail they picked up was less than a week old.  They would catch up soon, and plans were being laid.

"Here's what we found out from that dinky little village," the leader said.  "The vampire is traveling with the girl and the baby.  There's also a mage traveling with them.  We'll need to get rid of him first.  Now, if we trap them in Garumn's Gorge, then we can get rid of him quick, before he starts to cause trouble.

"How?" Sarrasor asked.  The four vampire hunters' heads snapped around to glare at him.

"With a small bit of smoke powder," one of the hunters deigned to explain, "we can bring the big mound of dirt at the mouth of it down on the mage, effectively crushing him."

The leader continued his explanation if the plan.  "Now, if we kidnap the babe, the girl will come after her child.  So you will have your toy back."  At that statement, the smallest of the burly men grimaced a little.  "You're too soft, Josiah.  She's only a girl.  _Anyways_, according to the village elder, the vampire has a strong sense of honor and loyalty.  So he'll come after the girl.  We can trap him in this cabin," the leader drew the cabin on the map he was drawing in the dirt, "and then get rid of him.  Understand?"

The three other hunters and Sarrasor nodded.

"And you all understand your parts?"

They nodded once more.

"Good."

  
*  *  *  *  *

"Mama."

"She said her first word!" Eckerd exclaimed.

Jander, standing behind Eckerd, smiled indulgently at his back.  Pa'das saw the smile and grinned.  She thought she knew what Jander was smiling about, and decided to enlighten Eckerd.

"Mamamamamamamama."

"No, it's not," Pa'das told Eckerd.  "All babies make those noises first.  That's why they are the universal words.  Mama, dada, papa, baba, nana: they all mean the same in every language.  It's still just baby babble.  Even when she associates them with people, I don't consider them real first words.  None of the "ah" words really count."

Jander smiled at Pa'das.  She really was very smart.  "I thought only elves realized that."

"Well, some humans are smarter than others."  Pa'das aimed a purely superior - in a friendly, joking way - smile at Eckerd.

"I do believe I detect an insult in there somewhere." Eckerd said with a grin at both of them.

"Mamamama."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Birthday

(A/N:  Guys, I need a knew topic for a story.  Give me anything, just help me.  Ummmm, anything from original stories to fanfics from … well … anything.  Okay?  Oh yeah, and I'm too lazy to change 'Garumn's Gorge' to something else, so deal with it people.  I'll change it later, when I'm feeling motivated.  My friend (named Hess) says my next story should be about her.  This is what she said: "You should write a story about your friend Hess who had telekinesis.  She killed people and ate their eyeballs and made quilts out of their skin."  She's not the type of person who you would expect to say that….  But I think it is actually a pretty good idea…)

**Chapter Twelve**

"Should we go through Garumn's Gorge?"

Pa'das, Eckerd, and Jander were sitting around their fire, the flickering fames creating eerie dancing shadows on their faces.  They were trying to decide where to go next, what path to take.  Eckerd wanted to go through Garumn's Gorge.

"Sounds good to me," Pa'das said.  "What do you think, Jander?"

"It doesn't matter to me.  But there is a town right outside the Gorge.  Shall we stop there?"

"If you want to.  You never want to stop anywhere, never have an opinion, so you should choose the next few places we stop at."

"See, Pa'das, that's because I don't care.  Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

Pa'das and Eckerd shared a secret smile.  Jander thought they were going where they wanted, and they were half the time.  But the other half, they were watching his reactions with an eagle eye, deciding where to go based on those reactions.  They both knew he wanted to stop and sell some of his carvings, not for the money, but so his pack had room for more.  It didn't occur to any of them to put some in Eckerd's bag.

"So let's go there then," Eckerd said with another shared smile with Pa'das.  Jander did not notice.

  
*  *  *  *  *

The town was a nice little town.  It was bigger than the last hamlet, and got more trade.  Jander's figurines were quickly gone, and he began to carve more.  A blizzard struck, and they were forced to stay in the town.  No one minded (at first) however, because it really was a pretty little town.

Pa'das, Eckerd, and Jander sat in Jander's room as usual.  That always seemed to be their gathering place.  That, and the bar.  Eckerd sat in a chair, his lanky body flung across the back.  Pa'das sprawled across Jander's bed, watching him and Korrieana.  Jander sat on the floor, playing catch with Korrieana.  Of course, playing catch with her consisted of him rolling the ball to her, her missing it and crawling after it, pushing it further ahead of her each time.  Jander would eventually retrieve it and roll it to her, starting the game all over again.  At one point, she was crawling for the ball, which had come to rest against the wall.  Instead of heading for the ball, she aimed for the wall, and crawled right into it!  Jander jumped up, going over to her incase she started to cry.  Pa'das sat up, after all, it _was_ her child, and she could hear the bump, but Eckerd stayed flopped.

Korrieana just shook her head and changed directions, getting to the ball this time.  It started rolling again, staying along the wall.  The three friends started to laugh.  Jander went over and picked up the baby.  There was a big red bruise on the top of her head where it had hit the wall, but she didn't seem to care.

"Let's go back to the middle of the room, sweetie.  It's not a good idea to fight over the right of way with a wall.  The wall will always win."

He plunked her down on the floor, and rolled her the ball, still laughing.  She, of course, pushed it away and chased after it.

"She just goes on like nothing happened," Pa'das laughed.  "That has got to be the funniest thing I've seen in a while.  It was like the wall wasn't even there."

Their laughter slowly died out, leaving them all back in their lax positions.  The three of them were bored.  None had realized just how much fun they had out in the woods and on the open road, and just how boring being in a town was, until they were forced to stay.

Eckerd jumped up.  "I'm going down to the bar.  You guys coming?  It is so boring here, maybe there's some interesting people down there."

"In the middle of a blizzard?" Pa'das laughed.  "It's been snowing off and on for the past week, and the snow is up to my waist.  Believe me, no one's going to be down there."

"So?  You never know.  What about the other people stuck here?  Are you coming?"

"I'm too lazy to get up."

"Jander?"

"I'm playing with the baby."

Eckerd sighed.  "Alrighty then.  While you're up here doing nothing, I'll be down there-"

"Doing nothing?" Jander cut in with a laugh.  "Have fun."

Eckerd grinned.  "I will.  At least I can have a few drinks."

Eckerd went out the door, whistling a jaunty tune.  Jander and Pa'das watched him go.  Once the door closed, Pa'das started to laugh.

"I think he really does believe there might be someone down there."

Jander grinned.  "We aren't _that_ boring, are we?"

The lapsed back into silence.  Even Korrieana was silent, intent on catching the ball.  She finally got bored with the game and sat down, sucking her thumb.  Jander transferred his body from the floor to the chair Eckerd had just vacated, flopping over it the same way.

Korrieana broke the bored silence.  "Jan'ner!" she cried, lifting her pudgy arms to be picked up.

"Now _that_ was her first word," Pa'das said with a huge grin.  "And it was your name!"

Jander, his face lit up by a huge grin, went and picked up the little girl like she wanted.  "That's right, cutie, that's me."

Pa'das came to stand beside him, tickling Korrieana under her chin.  "Good job baby.  Not only did you say your first word, I think you just made Jander's day."  Pa'das smiled at him.  "You're lucky.  Usually babies' first words are one-syllable names of objects.  Almost never names."

Jander turned his shining face towards her.  "I know.  And even lest often two-syllable words."  He then turned back to cooing to Korrieana.

Pa'das smile, watching the two of them.  She had an inkling of how much this meant to Jander.  She did not know if he had ever had children - they never spoke of his life from that far back.  But she was pretty sure he had never dreamt of holding a baby in his arms again, and knowing that if he so chose, he could watch her grow up.  She was pretty sure he had never dreamt of a baby's first word begin his name.  Yes, Korrieana really had made Jander's day.

"You know, she's almost a year old," Pa'das said.

Jander was walking on air from hearing Korrieana say his name.  "Wow, really?"

Pa'das nodded.  "One month from yesterday.  The time had just flown by, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has.  Wow.  A year old.  And I've only got one month to make her something?  I'm going to make you something special, cutie."

"She's only turning a year old," Pa'das said with a little laugh.  "She won't even appreciate birthdays for another couple years."

"Sometimes you're too practical.  You only turn one once."

"That can be said for any age."

Jander laughed.  "Too practical.  So, when's your birthday?"

"That doesn't matter.  I'm past the age for birthday parties and presents."

"So?  When's your birthday?  Besides, no one's past that age."  He looked at her with those silver eyes, and Pa'das knew she would answer anything he asked.  Nobody in their right mind should be able to resist those eyes.

"Day after tomorrow.  But I don't celebrate, or anything.  Nor do I expect anything from you guys.  My birthday's not a big thing."

"And why not, may I ask?"

"It… Just… Because!"

She was upset, which Jander could see, and he guessed why.  "Sarrasor?"

Pa'das nodded miserably.  Her good mood had just plummeted.  She sank down onto Jander's bed, trying to rebury bad memories.  Jander swore viciously in his head at the man who had put so many deep, hidden wounds in the girl.  Not all blades kill, and Sarrasor was apparently an expert at using those blades.  Not all wounds bleed, and he had given Pa'das so many of those wounds.  Jander sat down next to Pa'das, trying to figure out exactly what was the best thing to say.  In a strange way, he actually enjoyed trying to make Pa'das feel better.  It gave meaning to his undead life.  He couldn't really explain it any better than that.

"Sick, sick man," he said to himself.  Each little new insight he got into what Sarrasor had done left him more and more horrified.  "Pa'das, you are a very special person.  The day you were born is a special day.  Anybody who tries or tried to tell you different is an ass.  You come tell me about that person, and I'll go beat him, or her, up for you."  He spoke it just like an older brother and was deadly serious, but he also knew it would bring a smile to her face, which it did.

"I know, I know.  But…"

"But nothing.  I speak the truth.  If you really don't want a party or anything…."

Pa'das looked thoughtful for a moment, considering.  She looked at Jander's sweet smile, and knew that he would understand, no matter what she chose.  "I really don't," she finally answered.

"Alright."  Jander squeezed her shoulder and handed her Korrieana.  "I'm going downstairs to join Eckerd.  Coming?"

Pa'das shook her head.  "I'm going back to my room to think."

Jander smiled his sweet smile.  "Think happy thoughts."

  
*  *  *  *  *

Downstairs, Jander grabbed Eckerd's arm and dragged him out of his conversation with two buxom girls.

"Please excuse me ladies," he said as Jander dragged him away.

"Listen," Jander said as he sat Eckerd down, "day after tomorrow is Pa'das' birthday."

"So?"

"So, we have to do something.  I'd do something for your birthday.  In fact, I did."

"I bet she doesn't want anything."

"No, she doesn't.  But that's from trauma."

Eckerd nodded.  He knew the story of Sarrasor, at least the basics.  "So let's get planning.  Something little?"

"Something little.  Very little and simple.  Maybe breakfast in bed or something.  I still have to find her a gift," Jander mused to himself.  He looked towards the door, thinking about the deep snow.  Nobody was likely to be in their shops.  There was a jeweler who lived above his shop close by.  Jander remembered seeing the shop and thinking he might go look for something for Pa'das, as a 'just because' gift.  He would try there the next day.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Pa'das woke up to the creak of her door being opened.  She could have sworn she had locked it the night before, but wasn't really sure.  She pretended to still be asleep, but her hand inched toward her sword, and the other arm curled around Korrieana, making it look like a natural move for a sleeping person.

Pa'das heard a floorboard squeak, and a voice hissed, "Shhhh.  You're going to wake her up."

Pa'das recognized Jander's voice and almost groaned.  It was her birthday, and the fool had gone and done something.  He probably had a present for her, and Eckerd with him.  She gave up the sham and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

Jander and Eckerd both froze, but then an easy grin spread across Eckerd's face, and Jander's sweet smile appeared on his own.

"Good morning," Eckerd said.

"And happy birthday," Jander added.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want anything?" Pa'das asked Jander with a semi-serious glare.

"Too bad," Jander said.  "Besides, we just brought you breakfast in bed.  That's not so bad, is it?"

Eckerd scooped Korrieana up from the bed, managing not to even wake her.  Jander put the tray on Pa'das' lap.  The plate was steaming, hot griddle cakes, juicy strips of bacon, and fat sausages covered it.  It looked absolutely delicious.

"Mmmm," Pa'das licked her lips.  "Thanks guys.  But this is it, right?  Breakfast in bed and then nothing more?"

"Nothing more," Eckerd reassured her.  "At least, not that I was a part of.  Now, I have to go put this darling on my bed before she wakes up."

They watched Eckerd leave the room.  Once he was gone, Jander pulled a small, wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to Pa'das.

"Happy birthday," he said softly.  "I hope you like it."

Pa'das took a deep breath and opened it slowly, carefully unwrapping the paper.  She pulled the cover off a plain square box, about four inches long on each side.  Inside was something wrapped in a piece of velvet.  She slowly unwrapped it, wondering what in the world Jander had bought - or made - her, and when he had done it.  When it was opened, Pa'das gasped.  A necklace fell into her hand.  She held it up in the light.  A fine silver chain that flowed like water hung from her hand.  On it was a single, tiny, flawless blue gem that complimented her eyes.  Pa'das thought it was a sapphire.  Her eyes filled with tears.  It had been so many years since anyone had given her a birthday present, so many years since anyone cared.  But, even before then, she had gotten nothing compared to this.

"Thank you," she whispered, a tear trickling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Jander asked.  He had stood patiently as she unwrapped his gift, but now he dropped down to crouch by the side of her bed.

Pa'das shook her head and smiled a self-deprecating smile.  "I can't remember the last time someone gave me a gift, and never was I given anything so beautiful as this."  She leaned over and hugged him, making sure not to spill her breakfast, and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

Jander smiled.  "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course."  Jander took the necklace from her hands and undid the clasp.  He gently moved her hair out of the way and put the necklace around her neck.  He closed the clasp and let her hair fall back down, straightening back up.

"There you go," he told her.  "It looks beautiful on you."  And it did, even with her messy hair and nightgown.  "I made the poor jeweler down the street open up his shop yesterday so I could look around."  Jander grinned.  "Poor man thought I was nuts."  It had been snowing when he went, snowing hard.

Tears spilled down Pa'das' face again, even as she laughed.  She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a friend like Jander.

"Happy tears, I pray," he said.

"_Very_ happy tears.  Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome.  Now eat," Jander said with a grin.  "Your breakfast is getting cold, and I did not spend all that time arguing with the cook to let me and Eckerd bring it up here for you to let it get cold."

Pa'das smiled and dug in.  The griddlecakes were covered with melting pats of butter and powdery sugar.  It was absolutely delicious.

Jander smiled watching her, and was turning to leave the room, when she asked, "How did you get in here?  I could have sworn I locked the door."

Jander grinned as he opened the door.  "Eckerd's magic is occasionally useful for something.  Happy birthday."  He left the room.

Pa'das watched him go and started to cry softly again.  It had been so, so long since anyone had cared that she had been born, so lone since anyone had been glad that she was alive.  Her friends were certainly glad.  She would always cherish the necklace.  It must have cost a fortune.  The chain was so fine that if she dropped it, it pooled like water in her hand.

After she had eaten, washed, and dressed, she went down to the bar to find Eckerd and Jander.  Of course, since that's where she looked first, they weren't there.  So, she went up to Jander's room.  They were in there, of course.

"Thanks you guys," she said, hugging them both.

"Group hug!" Eckerd said, drawing laughs from all.  "I can't wait for my birthday.  I wonder what I'm going to get…" They laughed.  "I've only got to wait, what?  Five months?"  They laughed again.

Pa'das turned to Jander.  "Well?"

"Well what?"

"When's your birthday?"

Jander's face crinkled in concentration.  He tried to remember, but in the end couldn't.  "I have no clue.  I've been cursing the day I was born for so long, that I've forgotten."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Pa'das asked, amazed.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a good thing for the world that I was born, what with my fate,"

"But you are a special person and the day of your birth is a special day.  Anyone who says different is an ass."  Pa'das said it with a straight face, sounding innocent, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her gray eyes.

"Don't throw my own words back at me."

"We should make you a birthday," Eckerd said.

"Well, not now.  You two can decide on when my birthday is some other time.  Today is Pa'das' day."

Jander and Eckerd proceeded to make it the best day - and happiest - of Pa'das' life.  She had friends - no, a family - who loved her for the first time since her parents died, and that was the greatest gift of all.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Captured

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I don't think they're even coming."

"Shut up little man."

Sarrasor and the vampire hunters had been camping in Garumn's Gorge for nigh on three weeks.  It was cold and snowing, with a freezing, biting wind.  Sarrasor hated the cold, and was completely miserable, but the vampire hunters merely took it in stride.  Their plan was perfect and could not fail.

"They will come when the snow melts, which is soon.  It is already growing warmer.  Have patience, you will have your plaything soon enough."

Sarrasor turned away grumbling.  It was cold, and he had been wet and miserable for weeks.  That bitch would pay for making him suffer through this.

  
*  *  *  *  *

The snow melted, leaving knee-deep mud behind.  When the mud finally dried up, the friends left.  They headed to Garumn's Gorge, expecting nothing but an easy trip to the next town.  They did not sense anything amiss going into the Gorge.  Pa'das and Jander were walking far ahead of Eckerd.  He was walking a ways behind them, looking at various things along the road.  Soorefina was far away, at the limits of Pa'das' range.  She trusted Jander to take care of her Pa'das.  Jander was carrying Korrieana, giving Pa'das a break.

The two of them and the baby were out of range when the blast went off.  Jander and Pa'das whirled around at the same time, just in time to see Eckerd buried by falling dirt.  Before they could do anything, he was buried so deep that there was nothing they could do.  Pa'das closed her eyes, tears leaking out, as if by not being able to see the sight, it would make it not have happened.  Jander felt as if a major part of him had just been torn out, like there was an emptiness in his soul - if he had one.  But he had more important things on his mind.  True, his best friend was dead, but he would grieve later.  This was obviously a trap of some sort - nothing natural had caused that collapse.  Jander could sense some sort of magic taking place, and he thrust Korrieana into Pa'das' arms.

"Get out of here," he said as the dust settled.  "Call Soorefina and take Korrieana somewhere safe."

"Where?  Why?"  Pa'das was confused and stricken by grief.  What Jander was saying didn't make any sense to her, and the panicked look on his face threw her off.

"I don't know!  Go back to the town or something!  Just somewhere safe!  This is a trap of some kind, I don't know why, but hurry and get out of here!"  On Jander's face was a mixed look of panic, worry, and urgency.

"What about you?" Pa'das asked, worried about what he was going to do.  She didn't want to lose both of them.  "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me.  Whoever did this is still around here.  Now go!  Get Korrieana to safety!"

Jander ran off quickly, not waiting to see if she did as he said.  Pa'das watched him until he was out of sight.  The instant he was gone, Pa'das heard someone coming up behind her.  She whirled around - there shouldn't be anyone around.  A huge burly man was advancing on her.  Her first instinct was to run - she had to protect the baby - and she listened to it.  Unfortunately, the man was quicker than he looked and grabbed her arm.  She gave herself completely over to her instincts and kneed him in the groin, whipping away to flee, holding Korrieana tight.

"Bitch," he ground out, convulsively clutching his privates.  But he forced himself upright quickly and lunged after her.

Pa'das shrieked and yelled, "Jander!  Help!"

The man somehow managed to get Korrieana out of her arms as she struggled to get away.  The baby started to scream, and Pa'das shrieked in rage.  She attacked the man, but he fended her off and ran.  He was surprisingly quick on his feet, for a man of his size.

"Come an' get 'er," he yelled back to her.

Soorefina was too far away to come to her rescue, but Pa'das called her anyway.  The cat started rushing towards them, but it would take her a while to come help.  Pa'das ran after the man.  He had her baby!  Rationally, she knew it was some sort of trap, but _he had her baby_!

She came upon a little cabin a short while later.  The wail of a terrified child could be heard coming from inside.  Pa'das carefully went in, following the sound.  It wasn't too hard to find Korrieana - there were only two rooms.  When she went into the second room, she stopped short.

"On that side of the room," Sarrasor ordered.

"Please," Pa'das whispered, tears dripping down her face.

"Over there!" Sarrasor yelled.  "You will make fine bait for the vampire.  He will undoubtedly try to come rescue you, and then…" He ended with a purely evil grin.

Pa'das immediately did as he said, but when she heard that, she let out an anguished wail.  To serve as bait for her friends demise after all he had done for her - it was just too horrible to even think about.  But, she also prayed he would come, and rescue her and Korrieana somehow.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Jander heard Pa'das' scream, but couldn't do anything about it.  He was in a bit of a bind himself.  He was right: it was a trap.  He had let himself be trapped in a dead-end branch off the main Gorge.  He had gone in, he wasn't even sure why, and there was another blast.  Rocks collapsed behind him.  Pa'das' scream spurred him on to think of a way out faster, and Jander realized that he was an idiot.  He had been so worried about the trap and so grief-stricken over Eckerd's sudden, abrupt death that he wasn't thinking clearly.  He could just turn into a bat and fly out!  Jander nearly smacked his forehead at his stupidity.

He immediately acted upon the idea and flew over the blockade.  He could run faster than he could fly, so once he was over, he turned back to his elven form.  He ran back to where he had left Pa'das.  It took him a little bit to pick up her trail, but when he did, he was after her like a flash.

A little while later, he came upon a cabin.  This was where Pa'das' trail ended.  He went in the front door, on his guard.  He could hear crying coming from the next room, and went to the door.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Sacrifice

(A/N: My friends (okay, you're not really friends, but who gives a shit), I have decided to give you four chapters (the rest of the story) seeing as how I will not be able to update tomorrow.  Please tell me what you think, and GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ANOTHER STORY.  Thank you.)

**Chapter Fourteen**

****

Jander burst into the room and froze at the sight before him.  Pa'das stood, sobbing, on one end of the room.  Sarrasor stood at the other end with Korrieana in his arms, a knife at her throat.  She, too, was crying, a terrified baby's wail.  Near Sarrasor stood four burly men with tan cloaks on.  Jander saw they had stakes in their belts, along with crossbows and wooden quarrels.  Each also had two water skins, of which at least one was filled with some sort of holy water.  Jander knew they were vampire hunters, come for him.  Eckerd was dead and Korrieana probably next, all because of him.  Once more, his friends were being hurt because of what he was.

"Don't move vampire," Sarrasor spit out the word like it was dirtying his mouth, "or the kid gets it."

"Let them go," Jander said calmly, his tone belying his inner turmoil.  "You have me, so let them go."

"What do you take us for, fools?" one of the vampire hunters snarled.  "As soon as they are safely away, you will kill us all and get away."

"No."  The idea had indeed passed through Jander's thoughts, but he had instantly discarded it.  No more would his friends be hurt because of him.  "I swear on the light of the morning sun, once they are safely away, you may do whatever you wish to me.  I'll offer no resistance.  _If," and his tone hardened as he pointed to Sarrasor, "you swear on whatever is sacred to you that you will leave them alone.  No more chasing, no more hunting.  Pa'das will be able to live without fear of you suddenly appearing, and Korrieana will be able to grow up without having to always be on the run from you._

"Swear it, and I will give up without a fight."

"Swear it and give her the babe," another of the hunters said.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted to the girl and the kid once they had served as bait," Sarrasor argued, clutching Korrieana and the knife tighter.  The blade drew a thin line of blood across her throat.

"Put away the knife and give her the babe," the same hunter said.  He appeared to be the leader of the group.

Sarrasor grudgingly sheathed the knife and started over to Pa'das.  Halfway there, he stopped to regard her, and laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, this is perfect," he said, going the rest of the way and giving Korrieana to Pa'das.  They clutched each other, and Pa'das checker Korrieana for injuries other than her throat.  

"What better torment," Sarrasor started again, "than to have to choose between your child and the dirty vampire you love.  How perfect!"  Amazement and, was it longing?, flickered across Jander's face, but then it returned to its impassive mask.

"How could you love such a beast?"  Sarrasor said savagely, and Pa'das flinched back.  "It's not even human; it has no heart!"

"That's where you're wrong, you bastard," Pa'das said through her tears.  "Jander is more human than you ever could be, and has a larger heart than all of you bastards in this room, combined."

"And is your own bastard daughter one of those in this room without a heart?"  Sarrasor asked maliciously.

"You know what I mean," Pa'das spat back.

Jander knew he was going to lose it in a few seconds, but luckily one of the hunters cut in, calling Sarrasor off.

"Drop it, Sarrasor.  And you are free to go, miss."

Sarrasor backed off, but then stopped to regard Jander.  Once more, he let out an evil laugh.  "It thinks it loves her, too.  How delightful!"  A look of shame flickered across Jander's face, as if her were thinking how could he presume to love a living being.  In fact, that was exactly what he was thinking.  A look of amazement flashed across Pa'das' face at this revelation.

"And neither of you realized the other felt that same?  How pathetic," Sarrasor sneered.

"Sarrasor!" the littlest (which wasn't very little at all) of the vampire hunters barked.  This one had stayed quiet and to the back for the whole exchange.  He definitely looked uncomfortable with what was going on.  His hand dropped to the sword at his side; Sarrasor got the point.

"The fun is over; I do believe I'll be leaving now."  Sarrasor started to go to the door opposite Jander, but once again, the littlest hunter stopped him.

"I think you should stay for a while, until they," he jerked his thumb at Pa'das and Korrieana, "are far away."

Sarrasor immediately stopped and moved back to his place across the room from Pa'das.  He leaned, scowling, against the wall.

"Please," Pa'das said softly, choking on her tears, "can I say goodbye?  Alone?"

The leader started to say no, but the little one spoke first.

"Oh, let her.  What harm can it bring?  We have the vampire, and his oath.  Enough's been done to her in he lifetime by this one," he jerked a thumb at Sarrasor, whose faced was growing angrier and angrier.  "Why deny her this?"

The leader paused, and then jerked his head to the door, pointing at the two vampire hunters who hadn't said a word.  "You two.  Go guard that door from the outside."  He pointed at Sarrasor and the little hunter.  "You two come with me."  He strode out the other door, opposite Jander.  There were no windows or anything to guard, just those two doors.

As soon as the door closed, Pa'das, with Korrieana, threw herself into Jander's arms.  He held her tight for a moment, but then she pushed away.

"You're going to meet us somewhere, right?" she asked, even as he started to shake his head.  "Once we leave, you're going to get away, right?  Right?"  She was crying harder now, as she saw him shaking his head.  "You're going to kill them all and come meet us somewhere, right?  Tell me you're going to do that.  You are, right?  You have to!  You can't-" she collapsed, sobbing into his chest again.  He held her and Korrieana close, savoring every last minute he had with both of them.

"I can't," he said softly into her ear.  "Not only did I give my oath, but I can't let any more of my friends be hurt because of me."  Jander felt bloody tears begin to roll down his face, the damning tears that marked him for what he was.

Pa'das looked up into his face, recognizing what he felt, knew that he had to do this.  With one arm – the other was still clutching Korrieana – she drew his head down for a long, lingering kiss, their first kiss.  Pa'das thought she was fair at kissing, but Jander _knew how to kiss.  He was gentle, but thorough, and left her wishing for more._

"Do you really have to?" she asked when they broke apart, knowing the answer before he even nodded.  "But…" He silenced her protests with a finger to her lips.

"You'll always have me right here," he tapped her chest with one finger.  "And when you're old and gray and finally die in your bed of old age, I'll be waiting for you."  _If I haven't been damned to the Abyss, he thought but didn't say out loud.  He didn't want Pa'das thinking about that._

"Those are just words.  That doesn't help now."  Tears were still dripping down her faced, making her already glistening cheeks shine more.

"Go," he told her.  "Live your life out, fall in love again.  Shed no more tears fro me.  I've lived longer than my due and have seen more than I care to.  Perhaps I will find my peace in death.  Pleas, be happy for me."  He drew her into one last, lingering kiss, as sweet as their first and twice as long.  And, oh!  He could kiss good!  Pa'das couldn't believe her stupidity - that she had never taken the chance – and now it was too late.

"Go now.  Before they change their minds."  Jander kissed Korrieana on the head, and gave Pa'das a gentle shove towards the back door.  "Go that way.  The little one will let you go."

Pa'das tried to smile, but failed miserably.  "The 'little one' is twice as big as I am."  She turned and went out the door, starting to sob again.  She pushed past the men at the door.  The leader and Sarrasor went back in.  Sarrasor cast a dark look her way.  The 'little one' stayed behind, dropping a comforting hand on her shoulder.  She shrugged him off, then whirled to face him, clutching Korrieana close.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed.  "How _dare you touch me!"_

The vampire hunter backed off, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.  "I just wanted to say that if that man, Sarrasor, starts chasing you again, seek me out.  My name's Josiah Bentham."

"If you thin I would ever, ever come to you for help after what you've done…."

Josiah winced.  "Every once in a while we come across a good one.  Those fools in there don't mark the difference."  A look of sincere shame crossed his face.  "The offer for protection is always open."

Pa'das merely turned and strode out with Korrieana on her hip.  As she was going out the door, Korrieana realized something was wrong.

"Jan'ner!" she shrieked, struggling to get out of Pa'das' arms.  "Jan'ner!"

Pa'das started to sob again, and clutched Korrieana tighter to her as she went out the door.

*  *  *  *  *

Back in the windowless room, the three vampire hunters and Sarrasor regarded Jander silently, waiting for Josiah to come back in.  When he did, he stalked right up in Sarrasor's face.

"If you ever go after her again, I'll be right behind you," he said coldly.  "Trust me, you won't live through the encounter."

Sarrasor blinked and took an involuntary step backwards.

"You're heart's too soft, Josiah," the leader said.  "What's one girl to you?"

Josiah ignored him and moved back behind the others.  He looked with his eyes filled with sincere sympathy and apology at Jander.

"Let's just get this over with," Jander said.  He spread his arms wide, giving a clear target.  He faced his fate with a slight smile on his face as the leader lifted his crossbow, fit with a wooden quarrel.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

****

            A dirty hand clawed for the sky, opening a hole in the mound of dirt and a head appeared.  Eckerd pulled his way out of the dirt just as his shield expired.  Tons of dirt came down, almost trapping his feet.  He kicked them free and tumbled to the ground, exhausted.  But, he struggled up, determined to find Pa'das and Korrieana.  That bastard, Sarrasor, had taken the baby, and Pa'das undoubtedly followed them.  She had probably caught up with them by now, and Eckerd wanted to offer any help he could.  Jander had probably found them, too.  And, they all thought him dead, buried under the dirt.

            Eckerd couldn't wait to get back to his friends.


	17. Chapter Fourteen: Sacrifice

(A/N: My friends (okay, you're not really friends, but who gives a shit), I have decided to give you four chapters (the rest of the story) seeing as how I will not be able to update tomorrow.  Please tell me what you think, and GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ANOTHER STORY.  Thank you.)

**Chapter Fourteen**

****

Jander burst into the room and froze at the sight before him.  Pa'das stood, sobbing, on one end of the room.  Sarrasor stood at the other end with Korrieana in his arms, a knife at her throat.  She, too, was crying, a terrified baby's wail.  Near Sarrasor stood four burly men with tan cloaks on.  Jander saw they had stakes in their belts, along with crossbows and wooden quarrels.  Each also had two water skins, of which at least one was filled with some sort of holy water.  Jander knew they were vampire hunters, come for him.  Eckerd was dead and Korrieana probably next, all because of him.  Once more, his friends were being hurt because of what he was.

"Don't move vampire," Sarrasor spit out the word like it was dirtying his mouth, "or the kid gets it."

"Let them go," Jander said calmly, his tone belying his inner turmoil.  "You have me, so let them go."

"What do you take us for, fools?" one of the vampire hunters snarled.  "As soon as they are safely away, you will kill us all and get away."

"No."  The idea had indeed passed through Jander's thoughts, but he had instantly discarded it.  No more would his friends be hurt because of him.  "I swear on the light of the morning sun, once they are safely away, you may do whatever you wish to me.  I'll offer no resistance.  _If," and his tone hardened as he pointed to Sarrasor, "you swear on whatever is sacred to you that you will leave them alone.  No more chasing, no more hunting.  Pa'das will be able to live without fear of you suddenly appearing, and Korrieana will be able to grow up without having to always be on the run from you._

"Swear it, and I will give up without a fight."

"Swear it and give her the babe," another of the hunters said.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted to the girl and the kid once they had served as bait," Sarrasor argued, clutching Korrieana and the knife tighter.  The blade drew a thin line of blood across her throat.

"Put away the knife and give her the babe," the same hunter said.  He appeared to be the leader of the group.

Sarrasor grudgingly sheathed the knife and started over to Pa'das.  Halfway there, he stopped to regard her, and laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, this is perfect," he said, going the rest of the way and giving Korrieana to Pa'das.  They clutched each other, and Pa'das checker Korrieana for injuries other than her throat.  

"What better torment," Sarrasor started again, "than to have to choose between your child and the dirty vampire you love.  How perfect!"  Amazement and, was it longing?, flickered across Jander's face, but then it returned to its impassive mask.

"How could you love such a beast?"  Sarrasor said savagely, and Pa'das flinched back.  "It's not even human; it has no heart!"

"That's where you're wrong, you bastard," Pa'das said through her tears.  "Jander is more human than you ever could be, and has a larger heart than all of you bastards in this room, combined."

"And is your own bastard daughter one of those in this room without a heart?"  Sarrasor asked maliciously.

"You know what I mean," Pa'das spat back.

Jander knew he was going to lose it in a few seconds, but luckily one of the hunters cut in, calling Sarrasor off.

"Drop it, Sarrasor.  And you are free to go, miss."

Sarrasor backed off, but then stopped to regard Jander.  Once more, he let out an evil laugh.  "It thinks it loves her, too.  How delightful!"  A look of shame flickered across Jander's face, as if her were thinking how could he presume to love a living being.  In fact, that was exactly what he was thinking.  A look of amazement flashed across Pa'das' face at this revelation.

"And neither of you realized the other felt that same?  How pathetic," Sarrasor sneered.

"Sarrasor!" the littlest (which wasn't very little at all) of the vampire hunters barked.  This one had stayed quiet and to the back for the whole exchange.  He definitely looked uncomfortable with what was going on.  His hand dropped to the sword at his side; Sarrasor got the point.

"The fun is over; I do believe I'll be leaving now."  Sarrasor started to go to the door opposite Jander, but once again, the littlest hunter stopped him.

"I think you should stay for a while, until they," he jerked his thumb at Pa'das and Korrieana, "are far away."

Sarrasor immediately stopped and moved back to his place across the room from Pa'das.  He leaned, scowling, against the wall.

"Please," Pa'das said softly, choking on her tears, "can I say goodbye?  Alone?"

The leader started to say no, but the little one spoke first.

"Oh, let her.  What harm can it bring?  We have the vampire, and his oath.  Enough's been done to her in he lifetime by this one," he jerked a thumb at Sarrasor, whose faced was growing angrier and angrier.  "Why deny her this?"

The leader paused, and then jerked his head to the door, pointing at the two vampire hunters who hadn't said a word.  "You two.  Go guard that door from the outside."  He pointed at Sarrasor and the little hunter.  "You two come with me."  He strode out the other door, opposite Jander.  There were no windows or anything to guard, just those two doors.

As soon as the door closed, Pa'das, with Korrieana, threw herself into Jander's arms.  He held her tight for a moment, but then she pushed away.

"You're going to meet us somewhere, right?" she asked, even as he started to shake his head.  "Once we leave, you're going to get away, right?  Right?"  She was crying harder now, as she saw him shaking his head.  "You're going to kill them all and come meet us somewhere, right?  Tell me you're going to do that.  You are, right?  You have to!  You can't-" she collapsed, sobbing into his chest again.  He held her and Korrieana close, savoring every last minute he had with both of them.

"I can't," he said softly into her ear.  "Not only did I give my oath, but I can't let any more of my friends be hurt because of me."  Jander felt bloody tears begin to roll down his face, the damning tears that marked him for what he was.

Pa'das looked up into his face, recognizing what he felt, knew that he had to do this.  With one arm – the other was still clutching Korrieana – she drew his head down for a long, lingering kiss, their first kiss.  Pa'das thought she was fair at kissing, but Jander _knew how to kiss.  He was gentle, but thorough, and left her wishing for more._

"Do you really have to?" she asked when they broke apart, knowing the answer before he even nodded.  "But…" He silenced her protests with a finger to her lips.

"You'll always have me right here," he tapped her chest with one finger.  "And when you're old and gray and finally die in your bed of old age, I'll be waiting for you."  _If I haven't been damned to the Abyss, he thought but didn't say out loud.  He didn't want Pa'das thinking about that._

"Those are just words.  That doesn't help now."  Tears were still dripping down her faced, making her already glistening cheeks shine more.

"Go," he told her.  "Live your life out, fall in love again.  Shed no more tears fro me.  I've lived longer than my due and have seen more than I care to.  Perhaps I will find my peace in death.  Pleas, be happy for me."  He drew her into one last, lingering kiss, as sweet as their first and twice as long.  And, oh!  He could kiss good!  Pa'das couldn't believe her stupidity - that she had never taken the chance – and now it was too late.

"Go now.  Before they change their minds."  Jander kissed Korrieana on the head, and gave Pa'das a gentle shove towards the back door.  "Go that way.  The little one will let you go."

Pa'das tried to smile, but failed miserably.  "The 'little one' is twice as big as I am."  She turned and went out the door, starting to sob again.  She pushed past the men at the door.  The leader and Sarrasor went back in.  Sarrasor cast a dark look her way.  The 'little one' stayed behind, dropping a comforting hand on her shoulder.  She shrugged him off, then whirled to face him, clutching Korrieana close.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed.  "How _dare you touch me!"_

The vampire hunter backed off, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.  "I just wanted to say that if that man, Sarrasor, starts chasing you again, seek me out.  My name's Josiah Bentham."

"If you thin I would ever, ever come to you for help after what you've done…."

Josiah winced.  "Every once in a while we come across a good one.  Those fools in there don't mark the difference."  A look of sincere shame crossed his face.  "The offer for protection is always open."

Pa'das merely turned and strode out with Korrieana on her hip.  As she was going out the door, Korrieana realized something was wrong.

"Jan'ner!" she shrieked, struggling to get out of Pa'das' arms.  "Jan'ner!"

Pa'das started to sob again, and clutched Korrieana tighter to her as she went out the door.

*  *  *  *  *

Back in the windowless room, the three vampire hunters and Sarrasor regarded Jander silently, waiting for Josiah to come back in.  When he did, he stalked right up in Sarrasor's face.

"If you ever go after her again, I'll be right behind you," he said coldly.  "Trust me, you won't live through the encounter."

Sarrasor blinked and took an involuntary step backwards.

"You're heart's too soft, Josiah," the leader said.  "What's one girl to you?"

Josiah ignored him and moved back behind the others.  He looked with his eyes filled with sincere sympathy and apology at Jander.

"Let's just get this over with," Jander said.  He spread his arms wide, giving a clear target.  He faced his fate with a slight smile on his face as the leader lifted his crossbow, fit with a wooden quarrel.


	18. Chapter Fourteen: Sacrifice

(A/N: My friends (okay, you're not really friends, but who gives a shit), I have decided to give you four chapters (the rest of the story) seeing as how I will not be able to update tomorrow.  Please tell me what you think, and GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ANOTHER STORY.  Thank you.)

**Chapter Fourteen**

****

Jander burst into the room and froze at the sight before him.  Pa'das stood, sobbing, on one end of the room.  Sarrasor stood at the other end with Korrieana in his arms, a knife at her throat.  She, too, was crying, a terrified baby's wail.  Near Sarrasor stood four burly men with tan cloaks on.  Jander saw they had stakes in their belts, along with crossbows and wooden quarrels.  Each also had two water skins, of which at least one was filled with some sort of holy water.  Jander knew they were vampire hunters, come for him.  Eckerd was dead and Korrieana probably next, all because of him.  Once more, his friends were being hurt because of what he was.

"Don't move vampire," Sarrasor spit out the word like it was dirtying his mouth, "or the kid gets it."

"Let them go," Jander said calmly, his tone belying his inner turmoil.  "You have me, so let them go."

"What do you take us for, fools?" one of the vampire hunters snarled.  "As soon as they are safely away, you will kill us all and get away."

"No."  The idea had indeed passed through Jander's thoughts, but he had instantly discarded it.  No more would his friends be hurt because of him.  "I swear on the light of the morning sun, once they are safely away, you may do whatever you wish to me.  I'll offer no resistance.  _If," and his tone hardened as he pointed to Sarrasor, "you swear on whatever is sacred to you that you will leave them alone.  No more chasing, no more hunting.  Pa'das will be able to live without fear of you suddenly appearing, and Korrieana will be able to grow up without having to always be on the run from you._

"Swear it, and I will give up without a fight."

"Swear it and give her the babe," another of the hunters said.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted to the girl and the kid once they had served as bait," Sarrasor argued, clutching Korrieana and the knife tighter.  The blade drew a thin line of blood across her throat.

"Put away the knife and give her the babe," the same hunter said.  He appeared to be the leader of the group.

Sarrasor grudgingly sheathed the knife and started over to Pa'das.  Halfway there, he stopped to regard her, and laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, this is perfect," he said, going the rest of the way and giving Korrieana to Pa'das.  They clutched each other, and Pa'das checker Korrieana for injuries other than her throat.  

"What better torment," Sarrasor started again, "than to have to choose between your child and the dirty vampire you love.  How perfect!"  Amazement and, was it longing?, flickered across Jander's face, but then it returned to its impassive mask.

"How could you love such a beast?"  Sarrasor said savagely, and Pa'das flinched back.  "It's not even human; it has no heart!"

"That's where you're wrong, you bastard," Pa'das said through her tears.  "Jander is more human than you ever could be, and has a larger heart than all of you bastards in this room, combined."

"And is your own bastard daughter one of those in this room without a heart?"  Sarrasor asked maliciously.

"You know what I mean," Pa'das spat back.

Jander knew he was going to lose it in a few seconds, but luckily one of the hunters cut in, calling Sarrasor off.

"Drop it, Sarrasor.  And you are free to go, miss."

Sarrasor backed off, but then stopped to regard Jander.  Once more, he let out an evil laugh.  "It thinks it loves her, too.  How delightful!"  A look of shame flickered across Jander's face, as if her were thinking how could he presume to love a living being.  In fact, that was exactly what he was thinking.  A look of amazement flashed across Pa'das' face at this revelation.

"And neither of you realized the other felt that same?  How pathetic," Sarrasor sneered.

"Sarrasor!" the littlest (which wasn't very little at all) of the vampire hunters barked.  This one had stayed quiet and to the back for the whole exchange.  He definitely looked uncomfortable with what was going on.  His hand dropped to the sword at his side; Sarrasor got the point.

"The fun is over; I do believe I'll be leaving now."  Sarrasor started to go to the door opposite Jander, but once again, the littlest hunter stopped him.

"I think you should stay for a while, until they," he jerked his thumb at Pa'das and Korrieana, "are far away."

Sarrasor immediately stopped and moved back to his place across the room from Pa'das.  He leaned, scowling, against the wall.

"Please," Pa'das said softly, choking on her tears, "can I say goodbye?  Alone?"

The leader started to say no, but the little one spoke first.

"Oh, let her.  What harm can it bring?  We have the vampire, and his oath.  Enough's been done to her in he lifetime by this one," he jerked a thumb at Sarrasor, whose faced was growing angrier and angrier.  "Why deny her this?"

The leader paused, and then jerked his head to the door, pointing at the two vampire hunters who hadn't said a word.  "You two.  Go guard that door from the outside."  He pointed at Sarrasor and the little hunter.  "You two come with me."  He strode out the other door, opposite Jander.  There were no windows or anything to guard, just those two doors.

As soon as the door closed, Pa'das, with Korrieana, threw herself into Jander's arms.  He held her tight for a moment, but then she pushed away.

"You're going to meet us somewhere, right?" she asked, even as he started to shake his head.  "Once we leave, you're going to get away, right?  Right?"  She was crying harder now, as she saw him shaking his head.  "You're going to kill them all and come meet us somewhere, right?  Tell me you're going to do that.  You are, right?  You have to!  You can't-" she collapsed, sobbing into his chest again.  He held her and Korrieana close, savoring every last minute he had with both of them.

"I can't," he said softly into her ear.  "Not only did I give my oath, but I can't let any more of my friends be hurt because of me."  Jander felt bloody tears begin to roll down his face, the damning tears that marked him for what he was.

Pa'das looked up into his face, recognizing what he felt, knew that he had to do this.  With one arm – the other was still clutching Korrieana – she drew his head down for a long, lingering kiss, their first kiss.  Pa'das thought she was fair at kissing, but Jander _knew how to kiss.  He was gentle, but thorough, and left her wishing for more._

"Do you really have to?" she asked when they broke apart, knowing the answer before he even nodded.  "But…" He silenced her protests with a finger to her lips.

"You'll always have me right here," he tapped her chest with one finger.  "And when you're old and gray and finally die in your bed of old age, I'll be waiting for you."  _If I haven't been damned to the Abyss, he thought but didn't say out loud.  He didn't want Pa'das thinking about that._

"Those are just words.  That doesn't help now."  Tears were still dripping down her faced, making her already glistening cheeks shine more.

"Go," he told her.  "Live your life out, fall in love again.  Shed no more tears fro me.  I've lived longer than my due and have seen more than I care to.  Perhaps I will find my peace in death.  Pleas, be happy for me."  He drew her into one last, lingering kiss, as sweet as their first and twice as long.  And, oh!  He could kiss good!  Pa'das couldn't believe her stupidity - that she had never taken the chance – and now it was too late.

"Go now.  Before they change their minds."  Jander kissed Korrieana on the head, and gave Pa'das a gentle shove towards the back door.  "Go that way.  The little one will let you go."

Pa'das tried to smile, but failed miserably.  "The 'little one' is twice as big as I am."  She turned and went out the door, starting to sob again.  She pushed past the men at the door.  The leader and Sarrasor went back in.  Sarrasor cast a dark look her way.  The 'little one' stayed behind, dropping a comforting hand on her shoulder.  She shrugged him off, then whirled to face him, clutching Korrieana close.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed.  "How _dare you touch me!"_

The vampire hunter backed off, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.  "I just wanted to say that if that man, Sarrasor, starts chasing you again, seek me out.  My name's Josiah Bentham."

"If you thin I would ever, ever come to you for help after what you've done…."

Josiah winced.  "Every once in a while we come across a good one.  Those fools in there don't mark the difference."  A look of sincere shame crossed his face.  "The offer for protection is always open."

Pa'das merely turned and strode out with Korrieana on her hip.  As she was going out the door, Korrieana realized something was wrong.

"Jan'ner!" she shrieked, struggling to get out of Pa'das' arms.  "Jan'ner!"

Pa'das started to sob again, and clutched Korrieana tighter to her as she went out the door.

*  *  *  *  *

Back in the windowless room, the three vampire hunters and Sarrasor regarded Jander silently, waiting for Josiah to come back in.  When he did, he stalked right up in Sarrasor's face.

"If you ever go after her again, I'll be right behind you," he said coldly.  "Trust me, you won't live through the encounter."

Sarrasor blinked and took an involuntary step backwards.

"You're heart's too soft, Josiah," the leader said.  "What's one girl to you?"

Josiah ignored him and moved back behind the others.  He looked with his eyes filled with sincere sympathy and apology at Jander.

"Let's just get this over with," Jander said.  He spread his arms wide, giving a clear target.  He faced his fate with a slight smile on his face as the leader lifted his crossbow, fit with a wooden quarrel.


End file.
